


With you in the future... (english version)

by ChloeLaPomme



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Headcanon, Hinata Hyuga - Freeform, NaruHina - Freeform, NaruHina Week 2019, Short Story, naruhinaweek2019, naruto - Freeform, naruto uzumaki - Freeform, narutoxhinata - Freeform, the last
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-05-13 16:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 32,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeLaPomme/pseuds/ChloeLaPomme
Summary: THIS IS A TRANSLATION FROM FRENCH TO ENGLISHBack at Konoha from their moon mission, Naruto and Hinata learn to know each other, learn how to live with each other, learn how to solves problemes, how to start a family...With their past behind them, their future is ready before them.Of course, I don't own NarutoNaruHina - After the last / Before chapter 700





	1. Informations

Hello everybody !

This a tranlastion of my French version "With you in the future ..." 

Please if you can read French don't bother read this awful thing I translated ahah.

I did it because some people ask me to do it but I am really not confident with English at all. So if you don't understand what I wrote (ahah) feel free to ask me and I'll try to explain it to you (or write it again)

BECAREFUL if you're going to read this because there must be grammar mistakes and all kind of mistakes. I'll try my very best to not let any mistakes escape me but well I'm human so ^^ I don't even know if what I'm writing right now is correct.

Ahah so sorry. 

To conclude if you're too cool don't read this book. 

For the other one who are going to read it well thank you and enjoy, I guess.

Chloe.

P.S : you can find lemon too, sorry.


	2. 699.6 (part 1)

Finally, Naruto saw Konoha's gate in front of him. He wanted to walk faster, even run but Sakura and Saï were still behind him. He tightened his fist around the piece of scarf in the poket of his trousers.

'Any time soon I'll be with her. I'll be able to hug her so tight in my arms.' He thought.

Suddenly, Saï pat his shoulder.

"Well, you finally waited for us ?" He asked

Naruto looked at him with surprise then turned his head to the right and saw Sakura next to him, a smile across her face.

Naruto gave her an embarrassed smile while scratching the back of his head.

"Let's go" Sakura commanded "I can't wait to take a good shower after this endless mission."

On the way to the Hokage's office, their met a little group of shinobi who had heard about Naruto's come back in the village. There was boys but most of them were girls. Naruto just welcome them politely with an embarrassed smile which made Saï laugh while Sakura lift her eyes up. 

But the little group kept following them while asking questions about their mission. They wanted to heard about Naruto's new exploits.

"You know, it's very confidential because we don't have the Hokage's approval" Naruto explained.

He didn't dare rise his voice for calm them down.

"But, Naruto-senpai ..." a young shinobi spoke.

"Listen to me, kids." Sakura started, "We would like to go report to the Hokage in order to rest afterward. It's been a very long mi ..."

"We didn't talk to you obaa-san, but to Naruto-senpai" the young shinobi said.

It's at this moment that Naruto saw Sakura's eyes turning into a black green. He just had time to grab her arm.

"BUT WHO ARE YOU?" Sakura screamed "FIRST, I'M NOT OLD ENOUGH TO BE CALLED OBAA-SAN AND SECOND ALL WE ASK IT'S FOR YOU TO LEAVE US IN PEACE, IS THAT TO MUCH TO ASK?!"

"It looks like you don't do well with kids" Saï added while watching the group of young shinobi run away from them.

"Saï ! Are you doing this on purpose?" Naruto asked

He had now more and more trouble for maintain Sakura.

"Team Kakashi ! The Hokage is waiting for you."

Naruto turned around and saw Captain Yamato who was standing upright. Behind him were Izumo and Kotetsu, arms crossed, who watched them, trying not to laugh.

* * *

Hinata was in front of the door, the cold key in her hand. She took a deep breath then open the door before enter into the dark flat.

* * *

"So this mission in the Land of Whirlpools?" Kakashi asked,

He was siting in this office, his eyes on his former students.

"We found the children in the ruins of the village. One of them was hurt so they went into a bunker for safety with food and water and they waited for someone to come and help them." Sakura explained. "So I healed the injured one then I bring them to their mother."

"And what about the second mission?" Kakashi asked while looking at Naruto.

"About this mission ..." Sakura spoke.

"There was no one." Naruto said with a neutral expression on his face. "The kids were hiding in one of Uzushio's bunker but we just found corpses ... no survivors."

'No other Uzumaki' Naruto added for himself.

"Good. Now we are sure. We can say that the rumors about ghosts in the village weren't true." Kakashi concludes. "Izumo and Kotetsu, I want the opinion of the mother about her children's condition and Yamato, I want you to write to the Mizukage about the second mission. You're all dismist."

Naruto, Saï and Sakura get out of the office, exhausted. They split downstairs while waving their hands. Saï walked toward Ino's house while Sakura, worried about Naruto, decided to stay with him.

"Come on, let's go." Sakura said when she took his arm.

"Don't tell me you're worried about me, Sakura-chan." Naruto chuckled. "I have to go, I'm going to find those poor children that you scared. Go home, your parents must wait for you."

He didn't wait for her answer. He didn't want to see her sad eyes. Did she pity him? Naruto didn't want to know.

'And again, I'm all alone.' Naruto thought.

The flashes of the corpses wouldn't leave his mind. All those dead men and women because of the wars could have been a close or distant relative Uzumaki. He just wanted to know if they had the same name as him. But he would never know.

Without notice it, he had arrive in front of his flat. No sound was heard.

'I am alone.'

He put his hand in his pocket, looking for his keys. But instead, he felt the cold piece of scarf. He took it out of his pocket and looked at it. At this moment, all the loneliness in his heart left and a warm strange feeling took the place.

'Hinata' He thought. 'I have to go looking for her' He added with determination.

He took his keys out of his pocket and open the door of his empty little flat.

He just had the time to notice that the kitchen light was on before she jumped with her arms around his neck. She had a ladle in her hand, an apron on her clothes and her hair were escaping from her low ponytail. But most of all, he smelt her beautiful scent, which he had miss so much, came into his nose.

"Naruto-kun, welcome home." she said against his neck.


	3. 699.6 (part 2)

"Naruto-kun, welcome home" she said against his neck.

_'Hinata?!'_

Naruto was so surprised. And yet, he knew very well that he had offer one of his home's keys to Hinata after they came back from the moon mission. But he never thought that she will use it in order to wait for him while cooking.

It's at this moment that the strange warm feeling spreaded through all his body. He recognised this feeling from the few times he had felt it. He had sworn to never forget it. He had felt this exact same feeling when he had met his parents' chakra or when Iruka was waiting for him at his home with the diner ready.

This is it, he was home.

"Hinata" he murmured. "I'm home."

Tears were ready to fall on his cheeks still cold from the low temperatures of outside. He squeezed her a little bit more against his chest. He missed all of this.

He slowly put her down on the floor but he kept one of her hands into his and he never let go of her with his eyes.

"You know, Naruto-kun, I missed you very much."

She was always caring with him. That's why it was easier for Hinata to talk about her feelings than for him. A small smile appeared on her lips and she blushed but she didn't turn her gaze away from his face.

He learned down to her and he kissed her perfect lips.

"Me too ... Hinata ... I really missed you." He answered with a blush.

"Naruto-kun ..."

Now they had both their eyes full of tears.

"What do you want to do? Maybe you're hungry? Or you prefer to take a shower before? Or maybe you want to have a nap?"

Her speed talk made Naruto understand that she was not comfortable with his eyes on her. Hinata knew a lot about her feelings and Naruto's feelings but she was still trying to fight her shyness.

"Give me your bag."

Naruto didn't know what to do. He didn't dare to give her more work. She already had done the diner for him but - just by looking at her - Naruto could see clearly that all of this was making Hinata happy. Her eyes were lighted and her smile was warm.

 _'Does she really want to take care of my staff?'_  Naruto asked to himself.

In the end, he gave her his bag. Hinata's face became brighter. She took his bag and pressed it against her chest. Naruto couldn't believe it. He wanted to touch her. To touch her face which was so bright of happiness. Bright of happiness because he made her happy? Him?

"T ... Thank you very much, Hinata." He said while he was touching her cheek where she was blushing.

"It's fine. It's make me happy." she explained.

 _'And all the other times where she cooked for me? Was she happy too?'_ Naruto thought.

"I can't wait to eat what you made." he confessed.

Hinata felt her heart become full of love for the man in front of her. It was him that she loved and she repeated it for herself since forever. After all, he was the one who always believe in her.

She just kept smiling and nobbed before leaving towards the kitchen.

Hinata was over excited. She had thought during a while about the possibility for her welcoming Naruto at his home but she was afraid of this reaction. Maybe he would have prefer to be alone after he had spend severals weeks with his teammates. He could have think that it was already to much for their relationship. But, in the end, he said to her that he missed her too. Those words were enough.

Hinata put the bag in a corner then she set up the table.

"It smells so good, Hinata!" Naruto said once in the kitchen.

He had put off his shoes, his Konoha headband and his black jacket. He looked less like a ninja and more like a young man really hungry.

"Do ... Do you want to taste it?" Hinata asked shyly

Naruto blushed while nodding his head. He saw Hinata drop the ladle into the saucepan then she handed it to him. Naruto learned down to it and opened his mouth while keeping his blue eyes on her.

"Mmh, that's delicious! Let's eat"

He started to move around which it made Hinata laugh. He was not that tired after all.

One everything was ready, they sat down and wished each other "bon appétit". Naruto had always lived in a small flat but tonight - with Hinata by his side - he had the impression that the room was bigger and warmer.

Hinata saw Naruto enjoyed each bites he was eating.

"I'm glad you like it, Naruto-kun."

"And me, I'm very happy that you came."

His words surprise him. It was the truth. He was really happy but he was surprised of how easy those words came out of this mouth.

"I wanted to go to your house and we'd have gone eat some ramen at Ichiraku but I wanted to change my clothes before seeing you." He added while scratching the back of his head. "It's been a while since I didn't eat ramen."

"I thought that maybe you would enjoy a peaceful place after your come back from the mission." Hinata explained. "Plus, I ate at Ichiraku today with Kiba-kun and Shino-kun."

"Really?"

"Yes. Because we had just finished training, we stopped and ordered a bowl" Hinata smiled. "But we can always go back tomorrow if you want. My next mission is planned for the end of the week. By the way, how did your mission go?"

Naruto looked down. He stood up, took his plate and put it in the sink. The warm of room was gone. He saw the corpses again. Despite the war, he was still not used to it. His nightmares was still dark. He put his hands on the edge of the sink. He didn't want to see her face.

"I'm sorry" Hinata said quickly. "I didn't know that ..."

"It went well. Sakura and Saï are fine." Naruto spoke. "A young mother came at Konoha looking for help because her children disappeared. It was impossible to say if it was a kidnapping or not."

Naruto paused.

"Their footprints led us to a village's ruins in the Land of Whirlpools. I didn't know anything about this village before Kakashi-sensei told us about rumors : this village was haunted by red hair ghosts. Uzumaki ghosts killed during the war."

Naruto turned around but he couldn't look at her eyes. Everything he was seeing was the hundred of corpses in that bunker.

"The travel was the longest." Naruto continued. "But, fortunately, we quickly found the children. One of them was injured but Sakura healded him. I was hoping to find somebody else, another Uzumaki. So, with Saï, we were looking everywhere in the bunker ... but we only found corpses, hundred of them. I imagined how would they look like if their had red hair ... like my mom ... and if they had survive. But aside from the children, there was nobody alive. It was just a destroyed village."

Naruto didn't care about his tears falling down. He was so cold.

Hinata's eyes were wet too but Naruto didn't noticed it. He was back in his memories. She saw on his face his dark emotions which never leave him since he was a child.

 _'Naruto. This time, I'm not going to watch you and do nothing.'_  Hinata thought.

She came close to Naruto without telling him.

"I felt so alone. So, so alone. It was like I was in a nightmare. This loneliness was back. I never knew my parents and the only link that I could have - the only link that looked like a relative - was dead in that bunker ... in the dark ... in the complet darkness ...

Hinata put her hands on Naruto's cheeks to slip aways his tears. He finally looked at her. In his eyes, Hinata could see fear, anxiety and sadness.

"Naruto-kun ..."

"Hinata, I looked for you but you wasn't by my side. Sakura has a family and Saï don't even understand what an emotion is. I needed you but I didn't break because, I'm a ninja. I had to focus on my mission." Naruto could stop his tears anymore. "So I pulled out the piece of scarf - you know, the one you made for me - and it never left my pocket. It reminded me that you were safe in Konoha. I felt less alone, Hinata, thanks to you. But my head was on the mission and my heart was beating for you."

Naruto grabbed Hinata's shoulders and pulled her close to him. He needed to feel her body against his. She was his life savior. Only her could bring him back to the light. He felt her trying to escape from him so he squeezed her more, not ready to let her go.

"Naruto" Hinata called. "Naruto, look at me!"

Her voice was soft but firm. Naruto released her. Quikly, Hinata cupped his face with her hands. They eyes met. Naruto didn't see pity only determination and love.

"I never dared to talk to you, back then. I didn't have the strength to pull you out of your loneliness which was hurting you. But now I can and I'm at your side, I'll never let you be alone again. Do you heard me? Never. I love you, Naruto. I love you."

Naruto was looking at her with wet and wide eyes. Every words that she said were marked in his head and warmed his heart.

"Can you repeat?" Naruto asked

"I love you"

"Again"

"Naruto, I love you"


	4. 699.6 (part 3)

"Naruto, I love you"

Hinata smiled softly at him before kissing his wet lips.

As soon as her lips touched his, the cold feeling left his body and a warm flame took place.

 _'She loves me, she still loves me.'_  He thought.

"Hinata ... I ... Thank you ... I ..."

Hinata put a finger on his mouth.

"Maybe some Uzumaki had survived and just lived somewhere else. We can ask tomorrow to Rokudaime-sama to put it into a mission, if you want." she said.

She saw Naruto hesitate. Was he afraid to keep digging? Was he afraid to find nobody?

"If you want, I could come with you."

Naruto felt his eyes wet again. Was she really offering him her help?

"Hinata, I ..."

His voice faded.

"Just let me watch the dishes, ok? You should go wash your face and change your clothes. If you want I can wash them afterwards."

Her face was glowing in front of Naruto. Never, he had someone who took care of him like Hinata was doing it since he lost his right arm, no even before that.

Naruto nodded suddenly tired.

He left Hinata in the kitchen and went to the bathroom. He splashed some cold water onto his face and his neck.

 _'Despite everything I just told her, she's staying. It's not that difficult to explain what I feel with Hinata. It's like she understands me.'_  He thought.

He put a clean shirt on. Despite the light on, the room was too dark for him. He wasn't a little boy anymore and yet, he could feel the same hole within him. Beside the admiration he saw earlier in the children's eyes, he really didn't felt better. Indeed, they only knew Naruto the hero. It's what Naruto always wanted but he wanted people to accept him for who he really was. The problem was he always hide his true emotions. Only Sasuke understood since the beginning that it was a facade.

 _'But maybe Hinata already knew back then.'_ He thought.

He noticed her before she could knock on the door. He turned around and waved his hand for her to come closer. She smiled and walked toward him with little steps. He raised his arm and grabbed her in order to capture her into his embrasse. He put his chin on the top of her head. Their bodies fit perfectly together. Hinata closed her eyes, smiling against his chest.

"Are you leaving?" Naruto asked aware of the time.

He already knew the answer but he wanted to hear it.

_"Every good things have to end."_

But, Hinata didn't answer. Naruto could feel Hinata's fingers moving against his back.

He took a step backward and took a look at her. She looked down.

"Hinata?"

"It's that ... How can I say ... well ... Father and Hanabi ... aren't at home, well, there nobody at home ... so ... well ... I was thinking that ... only if you ... you want ... well I could ... stay" Hinata said in a low voice.

She didn't want to leave him alone. Especially after what happen in the kitchen. She didn't want him to feel lonely while she was at her home. She already left him alone long enough.

 _"Stay?"_  Naruto repeated for himself.

He was looking at Hinata with wide eyes. She finally looked at him, moving her fingers faster.

As soon as he saw her beautiful pale eyes, all of his thoughts were off. He only thought about Hinata, he only saw Hinata and he only felt Hinata.

"I want you to stay, Hinata." Naruto murmured before kissing her.

They broke apart, catching their breath before Naruto kissed her again. Her so soft lips made him want more. He felt her hands on his cheeks, bring him closer.

She caught his shirt and pull it off him. Surprised, Naruto didn't know what to do. As soon as she threw his shirt, she wanted to touch his body in front of her. His strong and muscular body that she saw evolve under the ennemis pushes and thanks to the endless hours of training.

"Hinata, I ..."

"I trust you, Naruto-kun. I want you."

Of course he wanted her, since a while, but his lack of experience helped him to give up on his attempts.

She was still smiling, but she wasn't embarrassed. She was just listening to her body and she was trying to control her shaking.

She pull off her hair band, freeing her hair which fell against her back. She took Naruto's hands - he was just following every of her move with his eyes - and put them on her shoulders. Naruto blushed before pushing the straps of her dress. Once he did that, her dress fell along Hinata's body.

Naruto was one hundred percents sure that he never saw such beautiful legs and yet he saw a lot of legs in Iruka's magazines. He used to steal some of them for his research in order to improve his Jexy Justu. But Hinata's legs were marvelous. Their colors was a shade of milky white. They were slim but muscular. Naruto narrowed his eyes on the bruises from this morning training.

He looked up at Hinata who was wearing a simple violet underwear and one violet bra giving Naruto a overview of her breasts. He couldn't help but stare at them, with a deep red on his cheeks.

Beside pulling off their clothes, they didn't touch each other yet. Naruto stretched out his hands first and put them on Hinata's scar on her side. This first touch was just fire.

"It's ..."

"I know" Naruto said while narrowing his eyebrows.

 _'It's from Pein'_  he thought.

Naruto didn't have a single scar on his body. Thanks to Kurama's chakra he was healing faster than anyone. But Hinata knew that he had nearly as much scars as her on his heart and soul. Thoses he learnt how to heal by himself.

"Naruto" Hinata said looking up. "Let us not be alone anymore. Let us be together."

She rose on her tiptoes before kissing him.


	5. 699.6 (part 4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess I have to put a warning on that chapter because of the fluffy lemon.

 

Hinata never kissed Naruto like that. With such passion and violence.

She grabbed his belt in order to pull down his trousers. Naruto threw it with his foot. They smiled when he nearly fell. But he became serious when he understood what he won't success in undoing her bra.

"Naruto, let me ..."

"No, I'll do it."

He turned her around and started again. The bra fell on the floor and Hinata shivered when she felt Naruto's hands on her skin.

He just stated to caress her skin when she let out a moan. Her moan crossed Naruto's body to his certain sensitive part of his boby.

He pressed her against him. He pushed her hair from her neck and kissed it. Now that he had started to touch her, he couldn't stop. He wanted to press his hands on every part of her body at the same time.

Hinata was trying to stand on her shaky legs. She had never felt so loved. She didn't want them to hide behind their smiles anymore.

She didn't know where this confidence was coming from but she grabbed his hand and put it down on her underwear. His whole body tensed. He felt that Hinata was embarrassed but she was ready to stay with him. As he continued to pull down her underwear, he was gently kissing her back.

Finally, she was naked in front of him. He didn't need to see her to know that she was blushing and playing with her fingers. He didn't know how long he just admired her but Hinata turned around because she couldn't handle his stare on her without her seeing it.

Naruto was open-mouthed, she was so beautiful. Her lips were red because of his kisses, her hair was a mess, her eyes was shining, her cheeks were pink and her whole body was calling for Naruto's hand to explore her skin again and again.

He finally understood what Ero-Sennin was trying to explain him about women. Expect that he wanted only one woman. The one he wanted was Hinata.

He took off his boxers while staring at her. Hinata looked down and deeply blushed. She crossed her arms in front of her but it only made Naruto to look at her even more. He didn't want her to hide from him. He reached out for her and kissed her. Hinata was surprised of this possessif kiss.

"Nobody is allowed." he murmured while slipping down his hand on her body. "I'm the only one who can."

He grabbed her butt and brought her against his erect member.

"Nobody can see you like that."

Jealousy blowed Naruto's nervousness away.

"There was nobody before and it'll never be another one than you." Hinata assured.

Naruto captured her lips again. He lost his hand into Hinata's hair and deepened the kiss. A second moan was heard. He made her step backward - with his lips still touching hers - to the bed.

They lied down awkwardly on the bed. Naruto had read enough books - thanks to Saï and Kakashi - about how to please a woman but he never saw it or did it. However, he knew that he had to let Hinata tell when she was ready. But, he could feel that she was tensed and worried.

So he started kissing her lips, her neck, her breasts and finally her stomach. But he didn't stopped and he kept going down. He wanted to taste her.

Hinata was more and more hot but she never let go of Naruto's gaze. He understood that she gave him her permission to continue. So he slowly kissed her sweet spot before penetrated her with one finger.

"Naruto ..."

Hinata had more and more difficulties to breathe, her hair was sweaty and was stuck on her face but the only thing she was feeling was his fingers within her. She felt her stomach tense. She rose her back, trying to deepen the touch. Her moans made Naruto smile. He started to understand how to make Hinata react to his touch.

Her fingers got through Naruto's hair before brought him back in front of her face. While she was kissing his wet lips, she reached out for his dick. She hesitated before grabbing it with her hand. He was hard and hot.

"Hinata ..." Naruto groaned feeling his desire raising.

Hinata's hand was so soft and in the same time, she had grabbed him with desire. He broke their kiss and landed his forehead on hers. Their uncontrolled breathing was mixed. He let her led him closer to her crotch.

Finally, without letting go of each other eyes, he slipped it into her wetness, creating a link.

He felt Hinata tighten. He never thought that it'll be that good. She was warm and soft. But his pleasure vanished when he saw pain on Hinata's face. Her eyes were wet and she was biting her lips. Her hands were holding tight the bedsheets while she was trying not to think of the pain. Everything she wanted was to feel Naruto inside of her.

"Hinata, I ..." Naruto started while pulling it out.

"No" Hinata stopped him, her arms and legs had trapped him. "Don't move"

She didn't want him to see the blood. He would have panicked. She wanted to feel him, just him.

"I don't want you to suffer because of me. Maybe I did it wong. I'm not even capable of showing you how much I love you, damnit"

"It's ... just pain." Hinata explain lost into his blue eyes. "It'll be gone soon enough."

Naruto caressed her cheek as softly as he could, scared to hurt her even more. Hinata started to feel the pain disappear. And she felt their link.

She couldn't stop the tears to fall down on her cheeks.

"Hinata! Don't cry"

"It's tears of joy." she said quietly. "Now, kiss me."

_'I make her happy?_ ' Naruto asked himself.

Hinata grabbed Naruto and kissed him. So he started to move as slowly as he could.

Little by little, Hinata didn't feel the pain and started to feel good. Thrills crossed her whole body, her toes retracted and her nails dug into Naruto's back.

The feeling they had was so intense that they felt their whole word spine around.

The silence of the room was full with bed creaking, scream, moans, fictions and banging of their skins. Their could finally express their desire, their love and their tenderness but also their wounds and their sadness to each other without being afraid. The link never had been that strong.

Naruto slowly sped up the moving of his hips, becoming deeper and deeper. He crushed his teeth while looking at Hinata. He felt her embrasse around his neck. He saw her eyes going back into her head, her head felt back, exposing her neck to him for his pleasure. Naruto gave her skin little kisses while playing with her nipples between his fingers.

He felt his desire rise while Hinata's moans became louder. He left Hinata's breasts and grabbed the bedsheets, not able to slowing down his hips.

"Hinata ..." he grunted against her ear.

Finally he exploded while looking at Hinata's bright face because of her orgasm. Then they felt their whole body relax.


	6. 699.6 (part 5)

Hinata let go of Naruto while he was getting out. He kissed her, founding her more beautiful than ever. Her face was relax, her skin was glowing under the light, her lips were red and inflated because of  _his_  lips, her hair were a mess because of  _his_  hands and her neck had hickeys because of  _his_  kisses.

Naruto rolled beside her, tired but content, a smile on his lips. He was about to cuddle Hinata but he felt her getting away

"I'll change the bedsheets." Hinata decided sitting on the bed.

"We can do it tomorrow" Naruto said.

But Hinata was already out of the bed. Naruto could see that she was embarrassed. Did he do something wrong? Naruto narrow his eyebrows. Of course he didn't. He'll never forget Hinata's face while he was caressing her, kissing her, penetrating her. She had enjoyed and so did he.

He reached out for her amr and pull her to him. In one second, Hinata was stuck against the bad and Naruto's body. He caught her chin and make her look into his eyes. Hinata understood that nothing will be the same.

"I don't want you to hide your self. I don't want you to be embarrassed in front of me after what just happened between us. Hinata, I don't have enough words to express myself but it was ..."

"Incredible? Wonderful? Amazing?"

Naruto was surprised.

"Yeah, exactly. But why are you avoiding me?"

Hinara hesitated and blushed.

"Naruto ... I ... How can I say ... I'm so ashamed of myself ... because I would like to ... to do it again ..."

Naruto felt his head hit up. He could believe that he just heard.

_'Damn! Did I just made Hinata addict to sex?'_

Hinata saw his eyes full with lust.

"How about doing it again?" Naruto ask while moving.

"It's that ... I don't think ..." Hinata started quickly.

"Don't worry"

Naruto smiled than kissed her. He went down - still holding her - and lied his head on her stomach.

"I don't want to make you suffer more."

He caressed her stomach. Yes, Hinata was still hurting but it helped her understand that what happened wasn't a dream but the reality. She shivered when Naruto touch with his finger her scar along her side. Her body relaxed.

He felt her little hands playing with his hair. It was so good. She was with him, he wasn't alone.

"Hinata! Come live with me." He said while looking up to her pale eyes. "I'll buy the house that you want, a super big house. I have enough money, you know, with all the missions that Kakashi-sensei gave me. It'll be our place where me know we'll never be alone ... Come live with me ..."

Hinata stared at the ceiling.

_'Move in with Naruto-kun?'_

She felt her ears burning up and her head spinning around even if she was laying down.

_'What can I say? Silly me. Yes, the answer is yes.'_

"I'm ready to go talk to your father. Unless it's too soon for you, Hinata. I understand, you know." Naruto added because she didn't replied yet.

Hinata got up and caught Naruto's face and tenderly kissed him.

"If it helps me to always be by your side, then my answer is yes." she murmured against his ear.

Naruto blushed and smiled. Happiness was warming his heart. He grabbed Hinata's waist.

"I love you so much Hinata."

Naruto crawled, ready to get out of the bad.

"Where are you going?" Hinata asked surprised.

"Get ready. We gonna see your father."

Hinata laughed. Naruto didn't understand what was going on.

"Come on Naruto-kun, have you seen the clock? Father will never accept to see you at this time of the night. Plus, I told you he wasn't there."

"That's right." He laughed.

Naruto laid back next to her before pulling her against him and brining the bed sheets over them.

"So tomorrow?"

Hinata nobbed.

"But I have one condition." She added while looking straight in Naruto's blue eyes. "I want to buy the house with you."

"No way. Damnit, Hinata let me make you happy."

"Sharing the purchase of the house will make me happy. It'll be our first belonging."

Naruto shook his head.

"Naruto-kun, a relationship doesn't work like that. A relationship is based on sharing things."

"I thought it was love." He said playing with his eyebrows.

"It is but there's more."

Naruto stayed quiet. Everything was mixed up in his head.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow."Hinata decided coming closer to him.

Naruto nobbed. He tightened his embrasse around her and put his chin on the top of her head.

For the first time, they fell asleep without feeling lonely and terrified but rather loved and at peace.


	7. 699.7 (part 1)

Naruto felt harshly on his butt. He didn't tried to resist the fall. Rock Lee kept throwing his fists in the air.

"Come on, Naruto. Don't tell me you're already tired."

Indeed, today, Naruto was exhausted. Usually, his stamina was uge and he was the only one who could challenge Lee during the training. But it wasn't always like that.

Before he got his right arm, he couldn't do anything. One day, Hinata - who was watching him more than before - had proposed him her help. They had started to train once a week, then, Naruto asked her to train once a day and Hinata agreed with a smile. One day, she had to active her Byakugan because he was getting better at taijustu. The next day, she had went with him to the hospital for getting his pronestic right arm. However, Naruto had insisted to keep their training schedule.

Thanks to his training with her, Naruto had well improved. But today, his mind wasn't focus on the training.

"My turn" Saï said while standing up.

Lee squared off. Naruto stood up, wiped his sweaty face with one hand and with the other patted his dusty butt. He walked toward the tree where Tenten and Sakura were resting.

He thought about Hinata. He was missing her. Last time he had her for himself was a long time ago.

She had came back from a mission, injured. She had to go to the hospital but she quickly came back home. She wasn't allowed to get up of the bed. Naruto took good care of her. But it was his turn to go on a mission. Kiba, Shino and Hanabi had promised to him to take care of her. He trusted them.

Now, it had been nearly three days that he had came back. But he had found an empty house. He run to the Hyûga house and asked explanations to Hanabi : for diplomatic mission with her clan, Hinata had to replace her father - who wasn't here - and Hanabi - who was still too young. Naruto didn't learnt more about those meetings which had started one week before he came back. He just had seen Hinata, one morning, before she had to leave. He could remember have seen her beautiful pale eyes more tired than usual because of the stress.

He was missing her terribly.

He was walking like his body was heavier than usual, he wasn't sleeping very well. He noticed the girls gaze and saw that they stopped talking when he approached them.

He let himself fall onto the flood, arms and legs stretched, closing his eyes. The wind caressed his face and messed up his hair.

"You don't look well, Naruto" Sakura sneered.

"I didn't sleep well those past few days. My nights must be shorter than Hinata's." He explained

Tenten and Sakura looked at each other with surprise. Naruto saw his friend's eyes full of worry. Why hide the truth? Everyone was aware of what was happening in the Hyûga house, the more famous clan of Konoha.

Naruto got up.

"Well, I'll be going. Catch you later."

He greeted his friends with a lazy wave before leaving the training ground, his hands in his pocket.

On the way back home, he met with Konohamaru and his team, being back from a mission and ready to tell how he success the mission without a single scratch. Naruto calmed him down before it was too late and recalled that it's forbidden to make his rapport to another person than the Hokage himself. So Moegi hit Konohamaru while saying to stop bothering Naruto.

He continued and saw Iruka-sensei who asked him if he was available for another lesson at the Academie with the new students who recently became shinobi. Naruto had no reason to refuse.

"I have a lot of free time those days." He explained.

"Is everything ok with Hinata?" Iruka asked shyly.

He didn't know if he could ask this question to his former student.

"Yes, yes" Naruto replied vaguely. "Actually, I don't really know." Naruto added with a smile. "I'll ask her tonight."

This didn't make Iruka feel better. One he finished giving news to his former sensei, Naruto turned around and arrived home.

"I'm home!" he screamed.

But only the silence answer him. Hinata wasn't home. Loneliness hit him straight in his heart and full of rage, he slammed the door. He took off his shoes and went to the bathroom. He took a quick shower and went to their bedroom. He was so deep into his thoughts that he didn't see the boxes on his way. He tripped.

Dizzy, he looked at the boxes with wide eyes. There were his boxes but Hinata's too with her name wrote on it.

He had to go on the mission before finishing to tidy up their new house with Hinata. They had promised each other to do it together but it's been several weeks since they seen each other more that two hours in the same room.

On item catched Naruto's eyes. He took it out of one of the boxes with his name on it. It was his old green goggles. Below it, he found his old orange jacket.

Memories of this time came back. A time where he was alone. No family, not a lot of friends ...

He got up and sat on the bed. He put the goggles and the jacket on his lap. The silence was crushing him.

_"It's so hard to be an adult. What the point of growing up if I'm always alone?"_

But it's at this moment that he saw the red piece of scarf that Hinata made for him under his pillow. He took it in his hand. Since he came back, he was missing Hinata, especially at night when everything was quiet and dark.

"Hinata ..."

He grabbed his orange sweater and decided to go at Ichiraku for order some take away food before go to the Hyûga house for Hinata. No way he was staying at home alone.

* * *

Hinata jumped onto her chair. She fell asleep again. Kô - behind her - had shook her should once again. She took a look around her but nobody noticed that she was sleeping. Hinata sat up as much as she could on her too steep chair for her butt and her back. They were sitting since the beginning of the afternoon. She couldn't focus anymore. She saw it was dark outside and she looked around for see the clock, ready to run back to her home, to Naruto. But it was too early. They didn't have dinner yet. Suddenly, Hyûga Hoheta stood up.

"I have enough. I'm hungry."

Everyone turned to her. She too wanted to take a break. It's been more than a week that they were talking about weddings with her. But as the clan leader, she had to handle it. What reputation her father would have if she was starting to scream in order to make her headache disappear. She stood up.

"Well, bring the diner, please."


	8. 699.7 (part 2)

During years, Ichiraku restaurant had became quite popular at Konoha but now, it was all around the world. So Naruto wasn't surprised to see the big queue at the entrance of the restaurant at dinner time.

With his hands in his pockets, he waited patiently his turn to order.

It's at this moment that he saw Kiba, Shino and Chôji ahead, waiting for their turn. He wanted to greet them but Kiba started to get agitated.

"I don't understand what's Hinata doing. It's been three days now that Naruto came back but despite that, I heard Sakura say to Shikamaru that Hinata hadn't came back home even once."

"Their meetings take a lot of time." Choji explained. "Poor Hinata, she must be so tired."

Naruto saw Shino turning suddenly his head. He was avoiding Kiba's gaze.

"Shino ... You know something."

"Why will I even know something, uh? Because Hinata confesses me more secrets?"

"No way!" Kiba screamed. "Hinata confesses to me more often than you."

Shino looked at Kiba then at Chôji. He sighed.

"The main topic of the meetings are weddings."

Naruto felt his blood turning cold all of the sudden. Weddings?

"After it's just rumors ..."

"That's it." Kiba laughed. "Naruto had proposed to Hinata and she is harassed with questions. Poor her, she is so shy ..."

"I don't think it's that." Chôji spoke. "My dad said to me that Hyûga's weddings are planned between members of the same family."

Kiba calmed down instantly and looked at his friends with surprise.

"Do you think Hinata's wedding is already planned with another man than Naruto?" Kiba screamed.

 _'NON'_  Naruto thought.

"Hey, Naruto!"

Naruto run out of the queue without noticing Ino and Shikamaru who just arrived. And if Hiasahi Hyûga wanted to put Naruto out of Hinata's life? Did he already found someone to replace Naruto?

A terrible feeling crushed his heart and in a way, he was angry. But against Hinata? Himself? Hiashi? He couldn't found out. All he knew was that he wanted to destroy everything and to take Hinata back because she was his.

* * *

Hinata wasn't very comfortable being alone with those men. Yes, she knew all of them but they were all older than her. She just wanted her day to end or her father to come back.

Now they were all eating. She could hear them but she wasn't focusing on what they were saying. She was thinking about Naruto. She didn't dare say it out loud but she wanted to leave. She had said it to Natsu before dinner but the woman refused it.

A hand touched her arm, bringing her back to reality. This hand was wet and rough

Hyûga Iroha came closer to Hinata, grabbing her hand. He smelt so bad.

"If I may say, you are stunning today, Hinata-sama."

"If it is alright with you, I would prefer we talk about the weddings. Hokage-sama really wants all of this to work out well." Hinata explained trying to free her hand.

Suddenly, a metallic noise and steps were heard on the other side of the door which slammed onto the wall.

"Naruto-san. You can not come in." Kô screamed.

Hinata and the other Hyûga turned around at the same time. She saw her boyfriend breathless, with a red face, eyebrow narrowed and his eyes staring at Hinata. They gaze met and never let go.

"Hinata, damnit!" Naruto exclaimed while rushing towards her.

The old Hyûga were all shocked by Naruto's manners but the young Hyûga stood up, impressed to see Konoha's hero among them.

"Uzumaki Naruto" they murmured with wide eyes.

But Naruto noticed nobody. His eyes were staring at Hinata who felt the pressure of his gaze growing as he was approaching her.

"Naruto-kun ..."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him and went out of the room.

"Hinata-sama!"

Naruto's entrance had alerted all the Hyûga in the house. Hinata looked around her, completely lost. Some guards were knock off on the floor. Kô was running behind them trying to catch them. Finally, Hinata saw her sister's face.

"Onee-chan?"

"One minute" she asked her sister.

She really needed this one minute with Naruto. Hanabi nodded and then stopped Kô.

Naruto hadn't turned his head even once. He just kept walking. Hinata thought he was going to stop in the garden but once they were in the street, he accelered. He was dragging her behind him but Hinata started to resist.

"What are you doing, Naruto? Let me go!"

"And you can go back with those pervers?! No way!"

Surprised by his answer, Hinata didn't know what to say but she resisted again. And this time, she freed her hand from Naruto's. He finally turned around. His blue eyes were now a dark blue and his look was threatening.

"You don't understand." Hinata said. "Right now, I'm on a mission for ..."

"Damnit, Hinata, mission or not, I refuse you go back, ok! It's been days that you are inside."

Naruto's voice was clearly too loud for Hinata. Now they were both angry.

"I don't allow you to talk to me like that, Naruto! And if you had let me explain, we wouldn't be both angry. You just came back for a mission and it's your way to welcome me?"

Hinata didn't recognize her voice. She didn't scream but her voice was more cold than usual. Naruto exploded.

"It's been three days than I came back, but how can you know? I wanted to find you at home not with those men who can't control themselves. I was supposed to find you in the bed, resting. Do I have to remind you that you was hurt?"

"I was hurt?" Hinata repeated. "It's been weeks. I'm healed now! So you wanted me to wait patiently at home during weeks?! Without doing anything? Is that it? What am I? A furniture? A beautiful doll? You know what? You're exactly like Toneri! Like a spoiled child!" She added before turning around.

Her words hit Naruto straight in the heart. Hinata never yelled at someone, she was so kind with everyone for that to happen. So her ton made Naruto understand that what he did and said was wong. His first reflex was to grabbed her hand.

"Hinata, I ..."

"Let go of me!" She screamed.

She turned and freed her hand. At this moment, Naruto saw her wet face because of her tears. Naruto never felt that type of pain he was feeling right now. Guilt tore his heart apart. He hurt Hinata - he didn't understand how, yet but he didn't care - he didn't wanted Hinata to cry because of him.

Hinata wiped her face with her hand.

"I have to go back! I'm going to apologies to everyone for our behaviour. When I'm finished her, I'll go back home after." She added. "If I'm calm and you are ready to listen, we'll talk otherwise, we'll wait."

Naruto heard her voice faded on her last words. But before he could add something, Hinata turned around again and run before disappearing.

What just happened? When did the whole situation go bad? 

Naruto went back home. To  _their_ home. 


	9. 699.7 (part 3)

**_So you wanted me to wait patiently at home during weeks?!_  **What did Hinata mean?  ** _You know what? You're exactly like Toneri!_  **Why did she compare him to Toneri? He never forced her to do anything.

Naruto recalled her face, her eyes full of tears. He hurt her. She never cried because of him before. Was he a bad boyfriend? He didn't know how to live with woman. Maybe Hinata prefered be with one of those men because their were from the same clan or maybe because they weren't Konoha's hero, maybe because to many people asked to the Hokage to assign Naruto to their missions because he's the hero of the last war.

Without notice it, Naruto was arrived at the front door of his house, had put away his shoes, had went upstairs and was lying on the bad. His mind was far away but he felt the headache coming. Images came back. He couldn't forget that he lost control when he saw the man's hand on Hinata's arm.

_"Maybe Hinata don't love me anymore? No, that's impossible. But maybe she don't."_

"Damnit!" he yelled

But only silence answered.

He forced himself to stay awake until Hinata arrive. He tortured himself by thinking about what he did, about what she said, about what their heard. He couldn't understand this feeling that made him react like this.

After hours of waiting, he heard the front door.

_"What should I do? Should I go welcome her?"_

He didn't had time to move. The bedroom door opened and Hinata appear.

_"How is she? Angry? Tired? Sad?"_

Naruto tried to look without her noticing him. She was moving around without making any noise to not wake up Naruto. She pull off her clothes and took one of her pyjamas.

 _"Well"_  Naruto thought  _"She's still mad. She took one of her pyjamas without looking for one of my t-shirt in my drawer."_

She put her durty clothes in the basket and went to the bathroom. Naruto still hadn't see her face.

He heard the door shut then no more noise was heard.

Hinata took her time in the bathroom. She brushed her teeth then her hair. She splashed her face with cold water and then looked in the miroir.

_"Well. Is he still mad? I didn't see if he was sleeping or not. Maybe he doesn't want to talk. But I have to explain that all of this is my fault. He must feel betrayed. I should have let him a note or something."_

Ready to apologise, Hinata went out of the room and went to the bedroom. Naruto heard her coming back. He felt the bed creak. The blanket moved and then nothing more. He could hear his blood pumping into his ears.

 _"Will she dare talk to me?"_  he thought

 _"What should I do?"_  she thought

But in the end, no one talked or moved. Naruto could just feel the attraction between their bodies. Hinata felt the warm coming from Naruto's body all around her. She missed him. It's been days without feeling his body against hers. And now that they were in the same bed, they never felt so far away from each other.

They took a long time to fall asleep. Hinata used to fall asleep in Naruto's arm. Naruto used to sleep better when his head was against her skin.

So, in the same time, they both moved like if it was an inconscience move. Naruto was now facing Hinata and Hinata was now laying on her back. But all that matters was the meeting of their hands on the middle of the bed. Hinata wanted to intensify it but was too scared to waking him up. Naruto wanted to grabbed her hand and pulled her into his protective arms but he was too afraid to waking her up.

Finally, thanks to this little touch they fell asleep.

But in the morning, no one really slept well.

Just before waking up, Naruto felt a light and wet pressure on his forehead. He touched his forehead but nothing was there. He opened his eyes and touched Hinata's side. He took time to realise that her side was cold and empty. He get up but didn't see or hear her.

"Hinata?!"

He opened the door but no noise came from downstairs. He looked for her in every room of the house but she wasn't here.

"Damnit!" he screamed while hitting his chest.

He ran up to the drawer and his heart became lighter when he saw all of Hinata belonging. All of Hinata's boxes were still here.

He had just missed her, again. He sat on the bed, feeling miserable.

_**"Like a spoiled child."** _

Naruto felt the tears coming up. He didn't know that it was so hard to live with someone.

**_"I want to be with you Hinata."_ **

He had said those words.

 _"That's right! I don't go back on my words."_  he thought.  _"I'll make up for her."_

* * *

 _"And again, I'm back on that chair."_  Hinata fought.

She wasn't focused on the Hyûga speech about how expensive those weddings will be when Hanabi opned the door.

"Onee-chan. Father has been seen at the Konoha gate."

* * *

Naruto went out of Ino's shop with his hands full. Knowing his friend, he knew that the news will travel all around the village before tomorrow morning. He was lucky that Saï was with Ino, he didn't have to make a detour. Now, he had to go to Chôji's house for the cooking books. But it's at this moment that he saw Hyûga Hiashi, escorted by two other Hyûga.

With determination, Naruto stopped them. He put his belongings on the floor and crossed his arms on his chest. He greeted the clan leader with a sign of the head. The older guard was surprised to see Naruto but the younger guard was completely amazed and ready to ask for an autograph but Hiashi stopped him.

"Naruto? What can I do for you?" he asked while looking at all the bags at Naruto's feet.

"It's for you daughter." Naruto explained.

Hiashi looked up at Naruto, narrowing his eyebrows, waiting for an explication. 


	10. 699.7 (part 4)

It's was dark when Hinata arrived at the front door. She then noticed a beautiful ink arrow on the floor pointing inside the house. She opened the door. No lights were on. No sounds were heard. She narrowed her eyebrows. Was Naruto out ?

 ** _"You should go back home Hinata. Naruto is waiting for you."_**  her father had said to her when he arrived at the Hyûga's house.

Her father was acting weirdly today. He looked relax.

Another arrow was pointing inside the kitchen. Hinata then went to the kitchen, opened the door and saw that the dining table was set. Surprised, she step foot in the room. She smelt food around her. She turned her head and saw saucepans into the sink.

_"Did he cook?"_

Naruto had never been really good at cooking. Then, Hinata saw a new arrow on the sitting room table. She get closer and gently touched it.

"Naruto?" she finally dared to call

"I'm over here! On the terrace." he added.

She turned her head towards outside. Her hair flew around her before falling on her back. She went to the french window.

Naruto was sitting on the floor. All around him, flowers were on the terrace floor and it seemed like they were in a meadow. The flowers parfum made her relax.

She shyly came closer. He hadn't turned his head yet. He was staring at the Hokages' faces in front of him which were lighted but the full moon.

However, when she was at his side, he grabbed her wrist and made her sit next to him. Hinata felt chills go through her whole body. She missed his soft touch.

They were now both sitting on the floor. Hinata looked at Naruto's profile. His eyebrows narrowed, he was anxious. She looked up at the landscape in front of her and started playing with her fingers.

_"I have to tell her."_

_"I have to tell him"_

She looked down, her hair hiding her face, while Naruto breathed deeply.

"I'm sorry" they both said.

Then their gaze met and they laughed, embarrassed.

"I ... I'll go first."

"O ... Ok"

"Naruto-kun, I sorry, I shouldn't have shout at you. I should have warned you, I should have left a note or something. But I didn't and I make you worried. I just wanted to help my father and my sister ...

"Don't worry, Hinata. I saw you father today ..." he said with an reassuring smile.

"My father?" she repeated.

"Yes. He explained to me that every year, the clan leader have to manage the future weddings for the young generation of the clan. He even apologised to me."

"My father ... apologised?"

Hinata couldn't believe her ears.

"Yes. He told me that his mission had lasted far too long and that it shouldn't have happened that way."

Naruto looked down.

"Anyway, this doesn't excuse my behaviour towards you and your clan. I have no rights over you."

Hinata wanted to talk but Naruto continued after a short break.

"I felt this anger rise in me when I heard that you were attended at those meetings about weddings. Foolish as I am, I thought it was for your wedding"

Hinata looked at him with surprise. Naruto turned his head, an embarrassed smile on his lips and his hand was scratching the back of his head.

"You said I was acting like a child ..."

"I regret that. I didn't mean to ..."

"No" Naruto spoke. "You had to. It made me understand how you were feeling."

Hinata saw his sorry eyes shaping into determined eyes.

"Hinata. You are not a doll. You are my girlfriend, the woman I love. You're the first one who spent the night with me. You're the first one who cooked for me. You're the one who welcomed me at home. With you, I don't feel alone. I don't feel empty. That's why I acted like that. I was scared that someone was trying to take you away from me. I'm so stupid." Naruto added. " I love you. I love you so much and I trust you. I just don't trust others."

Naruto faced her and took her little hands into his.

"That's why I want to marry you, Hinata."

Hinata's eyes were wide open. Did she hear correctly ?

Naruto swallowed.

"I mean ... Hyûga Hinata, would you marry me?" he asked confidently. "I want to show to the whole world that you're the one and only who makes me happy and I'm ready to give up my life for you."

His words marked Hinata's heart. But, way before her brain could understand what Naruto had said, Hinata was already nodding her head. She caressed Naruto's cheek - she felt tears falling down on her cheeks - and she kissed him before looking straight in his blue eyes.

"Yes" she murmured just loud enough for him to hear it.

So happy, Naruto took her into his embrace, crying in her hair.

"Naruto" Hinata whispered. "It's too tight. You're hurting me"

"I'm sorry! Dammit, I'm sorry!" he said and her let go.

But he kept her hands into his.

"Are you hungry?" Naruto asked. "I tried to cook. Chôji promised me that those receipts were easy but I think I'm just not capable of cooking. So I went out order some rames at Ichiraku but if you want something else ..."

"Ramens sound great!"

Naruto smiled, relief.

"So, you saw Chôji, didn't you?" Hinata asked.

Naruto nobbed.

"And the flowers are from Ino's shop?"

"Do you like them? Ino tried to explain their meaning to me but I forgot" Naruto said.

"They're beautiful." Hinata smiled. "So I won't surprise anyone tomorrow when I'll say that we're engaged?"

Hinata couldn't believe what she just said. They are engaged. Was she dreaming? Naruto blushed and nobbed.

"Even your father knows." he added. "So I have to be present to one of those meetings like the one I disturbed."

Hinata understood now why her father wanted her to go home so quickly. She heard Naruto laughing next to her.

"I'm an idiot."

She saw him hit his forehead with his hand. Hinata came closer.

"You're my idiot." she murmured.

Naruto looked at her with wide eyes. She was so beautiful, so perfect under the moonlight. He landed his forehead on hers, his tears of joy falling down his cheeks. He caressed her thin features and - before catching her lips with his - he promised her eternal happiness.


	11. 699.8 (part 1)

It was still dark outside. For her, it's was dawn. It was still hot for the season, however despite Naruto's arms and body, she was comfortable. Their legs were intertwined, her butt lightly was touching Naruto's pelvic area - she could feel his abs lightly tenses because of his breathing - his arms under her breasts were keeping her close to his chest. She could feel his cold cheek against her shoulder blade.

She's been awake for a while now but she couldn't go back to sleep.

Suddenly, Naruto started to breathe louder, clearly beginning to snore. Hinata smiled. She recalled one of the night they had together when she came back home after a three weeks mission.

She could remember it clearly. He had questioned her about her mission and about her teammates.

"I missed you so much." he had said.

She remembered when Naruto started to snore with his head on her shoulder, his face against her breast, holding her as if his life was at stake. She remembered that Naruto hadn't slept well because she wasn't with him but he refused to go to bed early and wanted to spent time with her. She remembered that he forced himself to not fall asleep because he wanted to know with the mission had lasted so long. She remembered this happy feeling she felt in her stomach. The feeling of being important to someone. She remembered fall asleep with a smile on her lips while holding Naruto close to her.

Suddenly, Hinata came back to reality because of a horrible pain in her stomach. She felt a bitter taste on her tongue. With a hand on her lips, she quickly get out of the bed and of Naruto's embrace.

His head fell back harshly on the bed.

"-Mmh."

Naruto rolled on the bed and pulled the blanket over his head. But, when he noticed that he was alone, he get up of the bed, his eyes wide open.

"Hinata!?"

Emptiness started to invade his heart. Exactly the same feeling he felt when Hinata left him next to the lack and went away with Toneri. Did he say something bad in his sleep that made Hinata run away from their bed?

Their bed.

 _"Come on Naruto. It was three years ago. A lot of things change. She won't leave you now."_  he thought to calm himself down.

He looked around. She wasn't in the room. He saw the door wide open. He relaxed when he saw that the bathroom light was on and he slowly went to the bathroom. He listened at the door and heard strange noises.

"But ... What's the ...?"

He forgot all about his negative thoughts and opened the door. He went straight to Hinata. He kneeled next to her and caught her hair which were on the way while Hinata was puking everything she had in her stomach.

"N ... Naruto ... -kun."

"It's ok, I'm here." he said when he was rubbing her back.

She put her head on the edge of the toilettes and sighed. Naruto took a box of tissues and wiped her mouth as softly as he could. He wet on of the tissues and wiped her forehead and her cheeks. Hinata raised her hand and touched Naruto's. He noticed the thin smile on her lips. She didn't want him to worry. He knew it but he couldn't help especially with her pale face, her dry lips and her tired eyes.

"I'm ok ... I'm feeling better ..." she said and tried to get up.

"Hinata. I do not want you to move, ok?"

Hinata smiled again and nobbed.

He kept saying that it's was nothing serious, Naruto couldn't keep his cool. He run to the bedroom and took one of her hair band on the table then came back to the bathroom and kneeled again. He did his best to tight up Hinata's hair. He was actually good at it. He then took her in his arms and carried her to their bed.

He lie her down and helped her lie her head onto huge pillows. He put the blanket on top of her body but she was still shivering. He knelt for caress her face and move away her hair.

"Tell me ... Tell me Hinata ... What do you want me to do? I'll go get obaa-chan, if you want to ... I'm sure she'll come for you."

Hinata looked at him, her smile on her face.

"A glass of water will do, Naruto-kun."

"Are you sure? It's seems pretty bad."

"I'm sure."

Naruto didn't move. He just looked at her. He couldn't help but narrow his eyebrows. Hinata reached his face and caressed the folds on his forehead. Her touch was like a feather for Naruto. He took her hand and kissed it. It was so cold. Hinata shivered when his hot lips met her cold skin. Neither of them looked away when Naruto stood up. He hesitated between go out and looking for Tsunade or go downstairs and take a glass of water.

Finally, he went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass to fill it with cold water which he quickly brought to her.

"Hinata? Are ... Are you ok?" he gently asked when he touched her shoulder.

Hinata opened her eyes.

"Yes ... Yes. Don't worry Naruto-kun."

She slowly get up with Naruto's help.

"I'm already feeling better. I promise." she said and took the glass.

Naruto sat on the bed, next to her and watched her. Indeed, she did looked better. Mostly because of Naruto's eyes staring at her, her cheeks quickly  became red. She put the glass on her bedside table and caressed his cheek.

"I'm sorry ..."

"You don't have to apologize, Hinata. I told you - and I can say it again - when I vowed that I'll take care of you. Do you remember?"

"Come on, Naruto-kun. Of course I remember." she said her cheeks redder than before.

 _"She's so beautiful"_  he thought.

"Maybe I ate too much ramen." she said, smiling shyly.

"C'mon Hinata." Naruto laughed. "You?! Eating too much ramen?"

"Don't be so tense." she added.

Naruto didn't realized that his whole body was rigid. He tried to relax his muscles but nothing worked. His body was ready to jump outside the house to get help. He was just waiting for Hinata's signal.

But, she gently took his head and brought it against her heart. Then she fell back on the pillows, and Naruto had to follow.

"Hinata. I'm too heavy. I don't want to hurt you."

She smiled against her husband's blonde hair. She wanted to feel his body weight on top of hers. She didn't want to feel alone.

"I love you Naruto-kun" she murmured.

It was Naruto's turn to blush. She loved him and, he loved her.

"Love you too."

Finally, Hinata fell back asleep once she was sure that Naruto won't leave her.


	12. 699.8 (part 2)

 

It's the sun light which woke Hinata up. She must have turned during the night because Naruto's blue eyes was in front of her, with a big smile on his lips. She blushed but blushed deeper when Naruto grabbed her hips, brought it against his, grabbed her leg and put it on top of his.

"Good morning beautiful." he said before kissing her a little bit too passionate for a simple good morning kiss.

This made Hinata moan, making her cheeks even redded if it was possible.

"Happy to see that you're better." Naruto said, starting to tease her.

He was touching every part of her body. Her hands, her arms, her thighs, her stomach ... Naruto never felt something as soft as Hinata's skin.

"I'm sorry. I hope you slept well." she said.

"I think I did had enough sleep." he said and rolled on his back to stretch his arms. "But did I sleep week? I don't think so, unfortunately. You see, I was so worried because of my wife last night."

He looked at Hinata who started messing with her fingers to avoid his gaze.

"I ... I think I'll go see Tsunade-sama today because ... because I have a mission tomorrow, it'll be unfortunate ... that I'll leave while ... well ... while I'm sick."

"Indeed. Very unfortunate." Naruto sighed and took Hinata's hands into his.

She looked up at him with a soft smile. Naruto faced her and they were now in the same position as when they woke up.

But, this time, Naruto's hips met hers. Hinata blushed again when she felt nothing but Naruto's erection. He then topped her, pressing even more his sexe against Hinata's, making her moan. A cocky smile grew on Naruto's face.

"You ... You know, Naruto-kun ... I don't know ... if we're allowed ... I mean ... We don't really know if I'm really sick so, ..." Hinata explained.

She was trying very hard to not feel all the desire that her man had for her. He started to kiss her ear and Hinata's body didn't send the same explaination that she just gave him.

"You think obaa-san will found out about us listening to our desires?" he asked emphasising his last words.

"Well ..." Hinata started but saw that Naruto wasn't focus on her anymore.

"HINATA!" he shouted. "I'll be late!"

Hinata looked at the clock and she saw that time had passed by.

"Oh!" was all she could say before the blanket flew and Naruto ran to the wardrobe, looking for his mission clothes.

_"Kami. Last night affected more than I thought. I don't even know when we woke up."_

She get up and saw Naruto battled with his clothes.

"Damn it!" he said because he had put his head in the right arm hole of his t-shirt

Hinata giggled.

"You. Stop laughing at me" Naruto said with a serious tone but with a smile on his lips.

Feeling guilty for his rush, Hinata stoop up of the bed, took his bag and went down to the kitchen. She put his lunch in while Naruto was putting his shoes on at the front door.

"Thank you Hinata." Naruto said once standing with his bag on his back.

Hinata smiled and hugged him.

"Be careful ..."

"Don't worry. It's a one day mission. But it's you who have to be careful." He added and kissed her all over her face making her laugh.

"I love you Hinata."

"I love you too Naruto-kun."

Naruto closed the door and quickly went down the stairs.

 _"Can't worry about her anymore, Naruto."_  he thought.

But it was easier to say than to do. His brain had decided to play in front of his eyes, Hinata, pale like a ghost, with her head at the edge of the toilette. He tried to focus on the villager's activities around him but he could forget the sound of her vomiting.

Suddenly, red roses in front of Ino's shop caught his attention. A sign explained that a delivery was now possible.

 _"I've got an idea."_  his right fist met his left hand.

* * *

There was so many people in the street that it was tough for Naruto to arrive at the Hokage tower. He just got time to greet Izumo and Kotetsu before knocking on the office door.

"Come in!"

Naruto pushed the door. Inside the room were Kakashi, Tenten, Lee and Saï.

"Thank you. You're dismiss" Kakashi said to the team in front of him. "Naruto. You're turn."

The shinobi greeted their friend and went out of the office.

"I'm not with them?" Naruto asked.

Since the end of the war and when Sasuke was in the village, Naruto, Saï and Sakura kept going on mission together. But some months ago, Sakura left. So Naruto and Saï had to teamup with the former members of team Gaï : Tenten and Rock Lee.

"They just came back. The mission I'll give you today doesn't need four shinobi. Plus Sasuke asked for you to go. But I had already planned to do so. You have to met Sasuke and Sakura."

"Sasuke and Sakura?" Naruto repeated.

"Yes. You have to go to the frontier between the Land of Fire and the Land of Sand. Once you're there, they'll give you their position." Kakashi explained. "They have an important scroll for me. It should be an one day mission but be careful."

"You know me, Kakashi-sensei. You'll see me and your precious scroll at the village gate before night."

"That's why I'm asking you to be careful." Kakashi said. "I don't want the scroll to be damage and you have to give it only to me. Is that clear?"

"Yes!" Naruto said.

"Good. You're dismiss. I'll see you when you're back."

Naruto nobbed and went out of the office. He was so happy to finally have some news about Sasuke and Sakura. Last time he saw them was one year ago. He couldn't wait but before relaxing himself with his friends, he had to focus on the mission.

* * *

Hinata pulled nervously her dress. She was on the front door of Konoha Hospital and she couldn't relaxe.

 _"It's nothing bad. You said to Naruto this morning that you're feeling better."_  she thought.

And it's true. She was feeling normal. No more stomach ache or bitter taste on her tongue. But Hinata was never sick. So it was possible that she really caught something.

 _"Come on Hinata. You said to Naruto that you'll see Tsunade-sama and you never go back on your word."_  she added and went inside the hall.

"Good morning. I'm looking for Tsunade-sama." Hinata asked to the lady behind the desk.

"Sorry but Tsunade-sama is operating right now. Maybe you can come back later."

"But ..."

"Hinata?"

She turned around and saw Shizune with a medical mask around her neck.

"Shizune-san! How are you?" Hinata asked.

"I'm good thank you but I don't think you're here for that." Shizune replied with a smile. "What can I do for you?"

"Well ... I would like ... someone to examine me."

"Examine you? But you don't come back from a mission?"

"No ... but last night I wasn't feeling well ... But I understand. Others shinobi need you."

"No, not at all. Every patient is important. It doesn't matter for what. Come with me."

"O ... Ok. Thank you Shizune-san."

While walking to an empty room, Hinata told what happened last night.

"I see." Shizune simply said.

She opened the door and invited Hinata to come in.

"Really?" Hinata asked with surprise.

Shizune sat down and looked for Hinata file on her computer.

 _"Those computers are so useful. No need of paper anymore."_  Hinata thought.

Shizune stood up and started to examine Hinata with her stethoscope. Normal heart beating, no problems to breathe, no fever, good blood pressure, no throat ache, no stomach ache. She wrote everything down with her computer before asking Hinata all type of questions.

"One last question : when did you have your period for the last time?" Shizune asked.

Hinata thought about it.

"Well. I can't really remember. But do you think it's link? Maybe I've been stressed lately. Oh Kami, is it really possible?"

Shizune didn't answer. She faced her computer one more time and took out a little box form the drawer. Then she looked at Hinata and gave her the box a smile on her lips.

"Hinata ... In my opinion, you're pregnant."

Hinata's eyes wided while her brain analysed the information he just collected.

"... Pre ... Pregnant?" Hinata repeated, dazed.

"Yes. The pregnant test in the box that I give you. It'll tell you if I'm right or wrong. Unless you told me that Naruto and you haven't ..."

"WELL ... HOW CAN I SAY ... Naruto-kun and I ... uhm ... yes ... well ... I MEAN ..." Hinata screamed, extremely embarrassed.

Shizune nobbed and showed her a toilette door. Hinata went inside with a hesitant walk.

When she got out, she hands was slightly shaking. Afraid to see the result first, she gave it to Shizune.

"Well, well, well. Congratulation! I know someone who'll be very happy." Shizune said sofly, trying to conforte Hinata.

She gave back the test which showed two little crosses. Hinata stared at it with a blushed.

"So. Do you want to chose the date for the next appointment?"

Hinata put gently her hand on her belly and looked up at Shizune with her eyes filled with determination and love for this little human being that she didn't know yet but who will live in her belly for now on.


	13. 699.8 (part 3)

Konoha streets always have been noisy and busy but today, Hinata didn't notice anything. She was walking, without a destination, in the village streets, with only on word stuck in her mind.

_"Pregnante."_

She went though all type of emotions since Shizune say that word. First, misunderstanding, then joy but now that she had leave the hospital, the reality changed.

_"Is it really the good time to have a child? Yes. Everything goes well with Naruto-kun but are we really ready to become parents, now? The only way to know is to tell Naruto-kun. But how can I do that? And when?"_

Without be aware of herself, Hinata walked to the village park. She sat on a swing. She was on the same swing of the night she didn't manage to tell Naruto that she was in love with him, just before Toneri try to kidnap her.

 _"And now, I am pregnant."_  she thought.

But Naruto and her never talked about it. She didn't know Naruto's thoughts about having a child.

Soon it was midday and several parents came to bring their children back home for lunch.

"Mon, Dad. I want to hold your hands." a little girl said.

"You can take your mom's right hand and I'll take your left hand." a man said. "It's called sharing."

 **"I don't like sharing you. Your mine. Just knowing that other men can think they can have you, piss me off."**  Naruto murmured as he kissed Hinata.  **"You're the only family I have left. I don't want to be alone anymore."**

While Hinata recalled his words, tears appeared on the corner of her eyes.

 _"And if Naruto-kun really meant what he said?"_  Hinata thought.  _"What can I do?"_

She looked around her. Everyone seem to be loved.

 _"And why should it be different for us? I love Naruto-kun and he loves me, I'm sure of that."_  She put her hands on her belly.  _"And of course this baby will love us. He's the result of our love. A love we both share between us two and soon it'll be between us three."_

Hinata stood up, more determinate than ever. She then ran with tears of joy, wetting her cheeks.

* * *

The Land of fire frontier. Before the war, it was often guarded by hundred of shinobi. Now with the Allied Shinobi, less guards were sent to the frontiers. Naruto easily crossed the one between the Land of Fire and the Land of Sand. He decided to have a break and to wait for more news from his friends. He pulled out a bottle from his bag and drunk some water sips.

Suddenly a noise was head on top of his head.

"You're finally here."

"Well welcome to you too, Sasuke." Naruto said before looking up to his friend.

The black hair shinobi landed in front of Naruto without a noise. His black coat slowly land behind him before he stood up. His black hair was longer than before. Naruto couldn't see his left eye. Surely, it was the only thing that changed on Sasuke.

"Are you alone?"

"Of course I am. No need to ask ..."

"Good. Follow him." Sasuke demanded.

Naruto quickly jump on his feet, a pointed finger towards his friend back who was ready to leave.

"Stop giving me orders! I already told you that!"

Sasuke couldn't help but smile.

"Come on. Sakura is waiting for us."

* * *

Hinata was sitting on the floor.

"Good morning Neji-nii-chan. I'm sorry. Today I didn't have time to go to Ino's shop. We can say that it's an unplanned visit." she said as she caressed Neji's name. "So much happened today ... it's so hard to believe it, even for me."

She looked around her before murmuring.

"I'm pregnant. I would like to keep it a secret because I didn't tell Naruto-kun yet. It'll be unfortunate that he learn it from someone else's mouth."

Suddenly, she laughed.

"It's so weird to say it out loud. I should practice like that I won't hesitate in front of Naruto-kun. I know what you're going to say. But no, he doesn't know yet. I wasn't since this morning. I can't describe you how I feel but it's good to feel like that. But, maybe you'll think I'm crazy but I apprehend Naruto's words ... or more his actions. I know what you're going to say. Naruto is responsible. And maybe you're right. I want to believe it. After all, a child love is so different and I'm sure Naruto-kun have so much love to give."

Then she cried.

"I would love you to get to know this baby and that this baby could know you too. I miss you so much, nii-chan. Hanabi misses you too." she said before wiping her tears away. "I'll come with her one day."

She sighed.

"Anyway. I think I'll go ask some advice to Kurenai-sensei. I'm so exciting. I can't wait to see my girl-friends faces when I'll tell them the news."

She paused.

"I have to think how can I tell it to Sakura. Nobody knows how to contact her or Sasuke except Hokage-sama, of course."

She caressed one more time the cold grave.

"Well. I have to go. I want to be home before Naruto come back."

She stood up and before leaving, added.

"I promise, next time, I'll bring you flowers."

* * *

 

Sasuke led Naruto to a camping tent next to a stream. They didn't walked for long but they had turned so much in the forest that Naruto didn't know where they were and he thought that Sasuke took this way to prevent someone to follow them.

"Sakura is inside the tent." Sasuke said. "Go, I'll go check around one last time."

Naruto nobbed then saw his friend jump on a tree.

 _"He's so cautious."_  Naruto thought.  _"I guess it's not easy everyday."_  he added before going inside the tent.

"AHHHHH!"

Naruto bended down soon enough to avoid a kunai which had for destination his shoulder.

"You idiot!" Sakura screamed. "You could have say something before appearing like that.

"Come on Sakura. There's nothing to ..."

"Sasuke-kun always calls out my name. YOU COULD HAVE MAKE A NOISE" she yelled.

"Ok, Ok. I'm sorry." Naruto added afraid to take a hit from Sakura. "But it's ..."

Suddenly, Naruto stopped and stared at his friend. Something was wrong. He scratched his chin and narrowed his eyebrows.

"What?!" Sakura asked as she pulled her dress. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Unlike Sasuke, Sakura changed. Her pink hair was longer, her face looked tired but mostly, her dress looked tight around her body.

"Did you gain weight?"

"YOU FUCKING ..." she started with he fist up.

"SAKURA!"

Sasuke just came inside the tent.

"We need Naruto in one piece to give Kakashi the scroll. And you know very well that you're not allowed to ..."

"You're right. I'm sorry." she said with a blush on her cheeks.

For Naruto, it looked like Sakura was apologizing to Sasuke and not to him.

 _"But what happened to her?"_  he asked himself.

"You know Naruto is not really smart ..." Sasuke continued.

"SASUKE! What's your problem?" It was Naruto's turn to yell.

He crossed his arm on his chest and pouted as he tried to kill Sasuke with his eyes.

"By the way, Ino says Hi. I went to her shop before leaving Konoha." Naruto said to Sakura while he was still upset.

"Ino's shop? I hope it was for Hinata, right?" Sakura asked her hands on her hips."

"What for Hinata?" Naruto asked confused.

"The flowers, baka!"

"Oh! Yes." Naruto laughed, embarrassed. "I took a bunch of flowers for her." he added as he scratched the back of his head.

"I hope you take good care of her. It's not because I'm not in Konoha anymore that you don't have to do your best." she said and poked Naruto with her finger.

"Of course." Naruto replied even more embarrassed.

Sakura smiled at his answer.

"It looks like it finally got into your head, right Naruto?" she said before hugging him.

"Damn Sakura, it's too tight."

Naruto thought he was finally able to understand women but Sakura's changing mood confused him so much.

"Oh come on. We don't see each other enough for you to complain about it."

Naruto and Sasuke started to laugh.


	14. 699.8 (part 4)

When Hinata came back home, she sighed loudly.

_"I wouldn't thought to be so tired. I've must be so stressed with all of that. But, it's only the beginning."_

She caressed her belly as she walked towards the kitchen. She found some cinnamon rolls and took a bit.

 _"I have to eat for two now."_  she thought.

She opened the french-window and sat down on the sofa. But a bird appeared. Not any bird, on of Saï's. He had in his claws a beautiful bunch of red roses. Hinata stood up and ran to the only messy room of the house. She searched in a box and found an empty scroll. Back in the kitchen, she grabbed a vase for the flowers. She then get back to the bird which became words as soon as he touched the scroll that she opened on the table. She immediately recognized Naruto's hand writing.

**"Hime,**

**I hope everything went fine for you. I'm thinking about you and I'll surely think about you during the mission. Wait for me. I love you.**

**Naruto"**

She pressed the scroll against her chest before putting the roses into the vase.

"Naruto-kun ..."

She felt the tears coming up and she felt anxious again.

 _"Everything will be fine. I have to have faith in our love."_  she said to herself.

Suddenly, she felt her head spinning around. She grabbed the table to stay up.

 _"I should get some sleep."_  she thought as she went upstairs.  _"I didn't sleep well last night."_

She put the message on her bedside table and lay down on the bed. She put her hand on her belly and tighten her hand around the top of her dress.

_"Please Naruto-kun come back home. I need you."_

* * *

Suddenly, Hinata jumped. She had fall asleep but the hunger woke her up. She get up of the bed. She was still in her clothes. She went to the mirror. She freed her hair and watched them get down on her shoulders. She pulled off the straps of her dress and let it fall on the floor. She was now only wearing her underwears. Her eyes analized her body like it was the first time she was seeing it. She put her hand on her belly.

 _"And I thought I had gain weight because I had less missions. What a big lie."_  she thought.  _"But soon I'll be way different than now."_

"Hinata?!"

She jumped. She felt herself fall towards the mirror but his hand grabbed before she could touched it. Her back harshly met another body that she knew way too well.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Today is definitely not a good day for me." Naruto added while pressing her against him even more.

"Naruto-kun. You're already home?"

"Already? What do you mean? Have you seen what time is it? I thought you were already asleep but I saw the bedroom light on. Are you ok?"

Hinata realized that she had just her underwears on and that she was touching her belly when Naruto called her. She felt her cheeks hit up.

"Yes, I'm ok. I was going to put some clothes on when you arrived." she explained and tried to smile.

Naruto didn't noticed her embarrassment.

"Mmh ... Maybe I'll change too." Naruto said.

But Hinata saw Naruto embarrassment which helped her relax a bit. She giggled when she saw him battle with his trousers but rolled her eyes when he left his clothes on the bedroom floor. But she added nothing. After all, she had left her clothes on the floor too.

Naruto sat cross-legged with only his boxer on. It was green with frog heads on it. He wanted to question Hinata but she was faster than him.

"How was your mission?"

"So easy that it nearly bore me to death." Naruto said. "But thanks to that, I spent some good time with Sasuke and Sakura."

"Really? How are they?" she asked before turning towards the mirror and grabbed a t-shirt.

"In my opinion, the life outside the village is too stressful for them. Sasuke was always checking around and Sakura's moods were changing so fast, faster than usual. Apparently, they were back from Kumo and the scroll I had to give to Kakashi-sensei was a report of the Raikage that Sasuke ..."

Naruto saw that Hinata wasn't focus on him anymore. He stopped talking. She was deep in her thoughts. He never saw her stare for that long at the mirror. She had one of her hands on her belly and she still had the t-shirt in her other hand. But Naruto mostly noticed her worried face.

 _"However, she seems better than last night"_  he thought.

Something was wrong. He was sure of that.

"I know you said that you were feeling ok, Hinata. But you didn't tell me about your appointment with Tsunade-obaa-chan."

She didn't answer. She finally put the t-shirt on before turning towards him with a small smile on her lips. Naruto moved towards her, more worried than ever.

"What it is? Is it bad? Is it ...?"

"No, everything's fine." she said while nodding her head.

Hinata wrapped her arms around her and looked down. Naruto froze, confused.

"Come, Hinata." He begged with a soft voice. "Come talk to me"

Naruto patted the bed with his hand but Hinata looked at him and hesitated.

So Naruto innocently smiled before opening wide his arms. Looking for protection, Hinata ran to him for feeling his warm. Naruto hugged her with his arms and legs, ready to protect her from what she fears and from what made her unable to speak about. But he didn't know that she was trying to avoid his gaze. They sat like that in the silence of the room for a while. The only sounds that could be heard were from outside.

_"He loves you, he loves you. Look how worried he is because of you. You'll know what he thinks about it when you'll tell him. He loves you."_

Hinata moved away from Naruto's chest but she was still between his legs. She wanted to see his beautiful blue eyes which always make her heart ache so much. But today, they gave her strength.

"Naruto-kun ..."

She took his hand and put it on her belly.

"I'm pregnant." she said while holding her breathe.


	15. 699.8 (part 5)

"I'm pregnant." she said while holding her breathe.

Her words were like a sigh but they hit Naruto harshly. He felt his eyes wide then his mind was lost into Hinata's lavender eyes.

_"Pregnant? It's having a baby in her stomach, right? A baby? Her baby? Or rather our baby? That's mean, being a father. But what 's a baby?"_

Little by little, he came back to reality and understood that Hinata was still waiting for his reaction or for his answer because she was still holding her breathe. He looked down towards Hinata's belly. Under her t-shirt, in her belly, there was a little human being.

 _"It's a part of me ... or rather ... of us."_  he answered his own question.

He noticed that his hand was slightly shaking. He pressed a little bit his touch on her belly, more confident. He hadn't said anything yet but his action meant so much for Hinata. She finally started to breathe again and to relax against Naruto.

"Pregnant ..." he repeated.

Then a big smile appeared and a laugh came out. He put his hands on Hinata's cheeks and kissed her with all his love. Hinata couldn't hold her tears. She was so happy and relieved. He hugged her against his chest and let his tears fall on her shoulder.

"Ouch, Naruto-kun ..." she said softly.

"Oh sorry, Hinata." he exclaimed and released her. "I didn't mean to ..."

"Don't be sorry. You don't know how happy am I to see you like that." she confessed as she was wriping Naruto's tears with her thumbs. "I was so scared."

"Scared? But about what?"

"Well ... that you didn't want the baby. I'd have understand, you know." she said quickly. "We never talked about it before and then I was worried that you wasn't ready to share ..."

"Hinata." Naruto spoke.

He had his serious face on. He grabbed her face and brought it closer to his. Hinata couldn't see anywhere but into his blue eyes.

"I lived alone during years. Then I found you and thanks to you, since the Moon mission, I understand what "loving someone" means. Hinata, I have so much love to give. You'll see, the baby ... our baby, I'll love him so much and I'll protect him because he's a part of me but a part of you too and mostly because he represents the love I have for you and for no one else."

Hinata didn't know that to say after she listen to Naruto speak with a calm tone. He just erased all of her doubts like the wind would swept away the leaves.

"Oh Naruto-kun! I was so afraid. Everything will change. My body will change during the nine months of pregnancy and then ..."

"Change?"

"Have you ever seen a pregnant woman, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto thought about it while looking up to the ceiling. Then he remembered of Kurenaï. He had seen her with Shikamaru when she was pregnant with Asuma's child. He remembered that he found the young sensei fragile and tired.

"I'll help you. No matter what happened, I'll be with you." he said as he caressed her cheek. "I'll ask Kakashi-sensei to give me short missions. And when I'm not home I'll send Konohamru here. He'll take care of you. And if he don't, I'll make his training look like Hell." he added as his right fist met his left hand.

Hinata smiled but still had worry on her face.

"That's what scared you?" he asked when he saw her face.

"Not anymore. But now I'm afraid to fail as a mother. I don't really know how to ..." her voice was stuck in her throat.

"Hinata. You'll be a great mom. You're kind, caring, gentle, loving, ... I don't know how to be a father either but I'm sure we'll be awesome as parents because we'll learn are to do it together."

Naruto looked tenderly at her and Hinata smiled, feeling better.

"Ok then. Tomorrow we'll go to the library. But maybe we'll lose too much time looking for books because we don't even know where they are. We should bring Saï with us. He knows all the books and the whole library better than Kakashi-senseï. Oh Kami! did I really suggest that we should go to the library and take books for me to read?"

"In my opinion, you just made the first steps into being a responsible parent, Naruto-kun." Hinata confessed with a cynical tone.

"It's the second time today you're making fun of me." Naruto said.

So he wrapped his right arm around her and he started to tickle her with his left hand. Hinata began to wriggle and to stop breathing.

"Naruto-kun !" she screamed as laughing.

She finally managed to free herself and pin down Naruto between her and the bed. Once she had catch her breathe, she kissed his lips which had one of the happiest smile she ever saw.

"I love you."

"Love you too, Hinata."

The night continued with them talking about the future changes they had to do in the room which will be the bedroom for the baby. They talked about how their couple life will change with this third person. They talked about names, one if it's a boy and one if it's a girl. They talked about how to tell it to Hiashi and Hanabi then to their friends. Naruto mimed some of their reactions which made Hinata laugh.

Finally, Hinata fell asleep with her back against Naruto's chest. Both of them had a smile of their lips, a relaxed face and their protectives hands on Hinata's belly.


	16. Firsts

**Because I was kindly asked (more threated) to translate my one-shot that I wrote for the NaruHina week 2019 by a certain someone I decided to post it here because it follows the story "With you in the future". So a** **fter I translated my seven one-shot I'll be back at translating the main story.**

**So enjoy ^^**

* * *

Hinata rolled on the bed one more time. The urge of pee woke up and now, she couldn't fall back asleep. It wasn't because Naruto was snoring next to her - she's used to it now. It was more because of herself. Or rather because of the little human being inside her belly. He wanted something but she didn't know what.

She already got up twice. The first time to drink a glass of water and the second time, when she was ready to sleep, she had to go to the toilet. Now she had no clue of what he wanted.

She gently caressed her big belly under her shirt.

"Tell me that's wrong." she murmured.

"RASENGAN!"

Hinata sighed before looking at her husband. Again, his sleep wasn't peaceful and it didn't happen for a long time.

Every morning of their first nights together, Naruto's room looked like a battlefield because he was moving in his little bed and was crushing Hinata between his body and the bed. During those mornings, it was hard for Naruto to wake up and - when he was awake - his face was horribly tired.

Hinata was worried for him but Naruto assured her that it was normal. But, she soon noticed changes when she started to cook for both of them. So to solve this problem, Hinata started cooking vegetable soups for dinner. Naruto didn't want it at the beginning but finally accepted to please her. But at the end, his problem quickly vanished and they were able to have good night sleep.

Because Naruto used to eat ramen at any time of the day, his body had to be physically active for digest all the food that its owner was eating. But thanks to Hinata's cooking, Naruto's stomach wasn't complaining anymore.

But now, if Naruto's sleep wasn't peaceful anymore it was because of her pregnancy. He couldn't help but think and worry too much. But all parents are like that for their children, right? Fortunately, Hinata wasn't afraid to be crush against the bed and Naruto again because her husband was too scared to hurt the baby.

Suddenly, Hinata understood. The baby must be hungry. What did she had for dinner? Maybe not enough for two. Now, she was the one who had to change her eating habits.

For the third time, she got up and leave Naruto alone in bed.

She went downstairs to their super big kitchen and opened the fridge.

"Let's see what we can eat." she said as she caressed the belly.

Unfortunately, she didn't want anything. She closed the fridge and opened every cupboard. There might had some cinnamon rolls left somewhere. She didn't ate all of them already.

She let out a relief sigh when she found one box half full. She saw other boxes on the back of the cupboard. She smiled, understanding that Naruto already bought them as supplies.

She opened the box but the smell didn't made her mouth watering. Why?

She took a plate and sat down on one of the chairs around the dining table. She put the cinnamon roll on the dish and put her head in her hand, waiting for this delicious and sweet cinnamon roll to awake her hunger.

But nothing came. Maybe the baby wasn't hungry. She let her back fall against the chair. Maybe she was thinking too much. Maybe she just had to focus on her feelings.

Hinata went deep in her thoughts, hoping to find what the baby wanted.

It was the first time that happened. Of course she would woke up during the night but normally, it was for her needs. Once she was done with it, she just had to lay down next to Naruto and she fell back at sleep. But tonight, her baby wanted to be capricious and he could be but the soon-to-be mother didn't know what to do.

Suddenly, Hinata's eyes saw the fruit basket. She stood up and took a banana. She sat back on the chair while peeling the banana. She then bit the fruit and chew it, waiting for a sign.

The fruit wasn't sweet and cold like she wanted it to be. She smiled. She finished the fruit but she found out what the baby wanted.

"Hinata?" a low and sleepy voice called.

Her whole body trembled as a sexy zombi who was her husband step inside the room. Naruto rubbed his eyes and despite his hair being short, their were matted because he had moved his head against his pillow. Hinata wanted to caressed his hair so badly.

 _"But tonight is all about the baby, Hinata."_  she remined herself.

"I was waiting for you to come back in bed." he said before landing for put his elbows on the chair in front of her.

Of course, he missed the chair and bumped his chin on the chair. The shock finished to wake him up and he blinked rapidly as her wife had a hand on her mouth to contain her scream.

Naruto quickly assured her that he was ok. He finally sat down and lied his torso on the table.

He looked up and saw Hinata smile.

"Naruto-kun, I want to eat some banana ice cream."

Once again, Naruto blinked. What did he heard?

"What?"

"I want to eat some banana ice cream."

So he correctly heard the first time. He get up before crossing his arms on his chest and narrowing his eyebrows.

"Does this thing exist?"

"I don't know but I want to eat it. We want to eat it."

How could Naruto say 'no' when she was using the baby card.

"But it's nearly 3 a.m. Are you sure you can't wait?"

She nodded. It's must be important. Feeling the panic coming, Naruto quickly stood up.

"Ok, ok. I'll see what I can do. I'll be back."

With a sorry look, Hinata nodded. She heard him go to their bedroom before going back downstairs and closing the front door.

Hinata was feeling guilty. She knew Naruto had a important meeting early in the morning with Kakashi then, he had to go with him for the inauguration of the new building for the Academy. But Hinata knew that if she couldn't sleep, she might be annoying tomorrow to people.

So, the task to manage her fell on Naruto.

Speaking of him, she heard him coming back. That was fast.

She suddenly saw ten shadow clones step inside the kitchen with tons of bags in their arms.

"Naruto?"

"What?" they all said at the same time.

"Oh no." she murmured.

What did she do?

Annoyed, they all started to argue at the same time to decide who she had called. At this moment, two other Narutos opened the door with surprise.

The next seconde, all the clones were gone in smoke and the original was standing next to the door.

"My plan went better than what I expected" he confessed. "If I knew I'll find so much ice cream boxes, I'd created less clones."

He scratched his head, embarrassed.

"Anyway! I don't know which brand is better so I took many different ones."

He pulled out the boxes before putting them in front of Hinata while he explained where he had found them. Hinata didn't know where to look. There was so many boxes around her. But thank to that, she knew it was what her baby wanted because the fresh banana smell made her mound watering.

"Thank you so much, Naruto-kun." Hinata said when he offered her a cup with some ice cream.

She took a little portion with her spoon and brought it to her mouth. Naruto watched her, waiting for her opinion.

"On the box it says that it's the one with the less of dye but ..."

"It's so good!" Hinata exclaimed with sparkling eyes.

"Really?"

She nodded. Naruto then took a spoon and tasted the ice cream. The cold and the taste were horrible. How Hinata could like something like that? His disgust face made his wife laugh.

He smiled, happy to see her worried face relax. Then he started to put the boxes away in the freezer. Of course, he took so many of them that he couldn't put more on the freezer. But they had bought a new freezer which was in the utility room.

When Naruto came back in the kitchen, Hinata had left the cup and was eating the ice cream in the box.

"You should go back to sleep." Hinata said with her mouth full.

Naruto refused and sat down in front of her. He grabbed another spoon and took another bit.

"I'll stay with you. We'll be together for our first short night sleep!" he explained with a smile.

Hinata smiled at him and in a synchro move, they made their spoon collapsed against each other. 


	17. Fate

With his arms on the transparent crib of the hospital, Naruto was sitting on a chair to be at the same level as his son who was now sleeping after Hinata feed him and rocked him until he fall asleep.

Laying on the bed next to them, Hinata was eating her lunch while looking at her husband's finger caressing every limbs of their child with his left hand.

Naruto's nose and eyes were red, sign that he had cried more than her. How is it possible? She was the one who had suffed.

During the delivery, while panicking, Naruto never stopped to ask to the midwives if their knew that they were doing because the baby wasn't here yet. Annoyed, they gently asked him to let them do their job. With that, Naruto understood his mistake but instead of apologizing, he said that he didn't want something bad to happen to his wife and son.

Fortunately, the doctor asked Hinata to start the work and it made Naruto quite. With tears at the corner of his eyes, he bit his lip because Hinata was crushing hard his hand but because he couldn't handle to see his wife suffered with all that pain too. He was ready to ask the midwives to start a medical ninjutsu but Hinata tightened her hand around his and he didn't spoke until the end.

However, he couldn't help but let his tears falling down on his face when he heard his son first cry. His eyes were still wet when the doctor asked him if he wanted to cut the umbilical cord. He had cried when Hinata gave him a weak but happy smile and of course, he had cried again when his son came back clean and ready to stay close to his mother.

Naruto thought that no more tears will fall but when Hinata asked him if he wanted to take Boruto in his arms, he cried again. Hinata had patiently waited for Naruto to calm down. After all, she knew that her husband was very emotional when it was about his family.

What a challenge. Naruto was nearly more tired that Hinata but he wouldn't leave that hard chair he put between the bed and the crib to be near Hinata and Boruto.

With his fingertip, he caressed his son tiny feet which had orange socks on.

"Have you seen, Hinata? Look where his toes stop compared to my hand!"

"Yes, Naruto-kun, I saw." she replied gently.

"So tiny." he murmured, fascinated

His fingertip slipped on his legs before putting his large hand on his belly. Hinata saw stars in his blue eyes.

"Have you seen the size of my hand on his belly?"

"I saw. But be careful with his head."

Naruto nodded and never let go of this doll with his eyes.

His fingertip slipped on his cheeks but instead of smiling, Hinata saw Naruto's eyebrows narrow of worry.

"He got my whiskers." Naruto murmured.

She saw him scrub softly Boruto's whiskers like if he wanted them gone. She wanted to say something but he cut her off while he caressed his son's blonde hair.

"He got my blonde hair too. But I'm happy that they're more thin than mine. They're nearly as soft as yours. It'll be easier for brush it."

He laughed. He recalled his mornings where he had to leave his messy hair be because he couldn't brush them.

"It's true, he looks like you but I can't imagine a more beautiful baby than Boruto. He's the perfect mix of both of us and of our love."

Hinata felt her lips turned into a smile when she saw Naruto's eyes becoming wet again. He wiped the tears away before nodding.

"I'm sure you'll be his favourite, Hinata."

"Maybe." she said with a smile. "But I'm sure that you, you'll be his hero. After all, you're his father."

Naruto blushed because of his wife's words. This adorable baby was his son and he couldn't wait to spoil him. He was ready to do anything for him.

Hinata took a potato with her frock but before putting it in her mouth, she felt Naruto's hand on her.

"Thank you, Hinata. Thank you for starting a family with me. Thank you for adding Boruto to the people I love the most and to the people I have to protect. I always thought I was fated to live alone but you helped me to see that I wasn't and I'll be forever grateful."

His wife smiled and took in his hand in hers to conforte him and to show him that she wasn't going anywhere and that she'll always be by his side.

Suddenly, Naruto heard a hiccup and looked down to see two giant blue eyes. They were looking at him with a expression of misunderstanding.

"Hello Boruto." Naruto said with a squeaky voice.

He put his hand away and smiled. But Boruto started to cry which surprised his father. Naruto started to panic. What should he do, now? His son was saying something but he didn't understand.

"What it is ... I did nothing." he said.

"Everything's alright, Naruto-kun."

She got up and put her hand on Naruto's cheek to calm him down. Then, she took Boruto in her arms and brought him against her breasts.

Fascinated and relieved, Naruto watched the new-born baby relax before sucking his mother milk.

Hinata looked at her beautiful child in her arm and she felt Naruto's fingers through her long violet hair.

She looked at him and saw Naruto's chin in his hand and his blue eyes full of love on her.

"You know what Hinata. We're fated to make beautiful babies."

"B ... Babies? W ... With 'ies'?"

"Yes, Hinata, with 'ies'." He replied with a wide smile.

This time, it's Hinata's face which turned into a deep red. For Naruto she was so cute when she was back at being his shy Hinata. But his heart kept beating hard when she was with him no matter her mood.

"If ... If you said so ... Naruto-kun." she said.

"I love you." he murmured as he kissed her hand and kept it into his.

"I love you too." she caressed his fingers.

More than happy, they looked down at their child who was a sign of their love but also a sign that they had succeed at changing their dark destiny in something way more brighter. 


	18. Music

After she said goodbye to Hanabi, Hinata opened the gate of the Uzumaki property. From where she was standing - even if it wasn't very far away - she could hear the music coming from the house. Naruto and Boruto was home.

She went up the front stairs and unlocked the front door. As soon as the door was opened, the loud music came to her ears.

She quickly closed the door and removed her shoes when  _"The Four seasons"_  by Vivaldi started. She went upstair and saw the door of Boruto's bedroom opened. She came closer and looked inside.

In this huge baby bedroom, full of toys and of playbooks on the floor, was Naruto. With his head against the dressers, he was laying down on Boruto's green carpet. In his orange clothes, Boruto was asleep on his stomach with his arms and legs on each side of his father torso. Thanks to the fillet of drool at the corner of his mouth, Hinata understood that her son was sleeping for a while now as the music was still playing on the background.

Some months earlier, when Hinata was feeding Boruto, Naruto came back from a short mission with flowers, a magazine, a CD and a music player in his hands.

He went to Ino's shop to buy flowers for Hinata but he was surprised to hear classical music in the flower shop.

"Why did you put this music?" Naruto asked with the bouquet of lavenders in his hands.

"I read in a magazine that classical music stimulates the baby senses and makes them more interesting in everything around them when they're listening to it while they're at sleep."

Ino pointed behind her and Naruto saw Inojin, sleeping in his little bed.

"Really?" he asked amazed by this information.

"There. You can borrow my magazine if you want."

After this discussion, Naruto seriously read the article before going to a music shop. Fortunately, the article gave a ranking of the best classical music CD because Naruto didn't know what to buy.

Once he had done with his shopping, he came back home and explained everything to Hinata who first didn't approved it.

"How can he rest if he is listening to music?"

"They say that 'music can help relax' and that 'a slow music can help the baby sleep instead of keeping him awake.' Plus, they say that 'music during the sleep gives a good mood to the baby when he is awake.' I say we can try.

Hinata nibbled her finger but finally agreed because of her husband's insistence who had said that it could help them solve Boruto's sleeping problems.

While Naruto was gently patting Boruto's back for him to make his burp, Hinata put the beautiful flowers in a vase and put the CD into the music player. If she would had let Naruto do it, he would had took the music player and smatched it on the floor to make it work.

When Hinata pressed play, the song  _"Prelude in C"_  by Bach played in the room. Hinata was amazed by the softness of the piano in the beginning of the song.

She sat down next to Naruto, who was rocking Boruto in his arms, and she gently laid her head on her husband's shoulder. Then, they stared at their son who blinked a few times.

Thinking at first that it was a game, Boruto smiled and wanted to catch Hinata's hair which tickled under his feet.

"We should ignore him" Naruto murmured because nothing was happening.

He stood up and laid his son in his bed next to the couch.

"Now it's time to sleep, Bolt." Naruto said.

He put the thin blanket and - seeing his son wasn't ready to sleep - Naruto sat down next to Hinata.

Waiting for the effects of the music to make their child fall to sleep, Naruto told her about his mission and Hinata told him about all the last things that happened in Konoha. Speaking like that, in a low voice while softly touching each other, made them remember the nights where Naruto sneaked in Hinata's bedroom and nobody in the Hyûga's house knew about it.

After a while, they didn't heard Boruto's warbles and Hinata took a look at the bed. Squeezing his teddy bear, Boruto was sleeping with his mouth wide open, completely relaxed.

"I think it's the first time I see him sleeping so peacefully." Hinata murmured.

Naruto smiled, happy that his idea worked. He'll have to think about something to thank Ino.

Suddenly, Hinata saw him stand up and reached for her hand.

"Dance with me." he asked with his smile showing his perfect teeth.

Blushing a little, Hinata took Naruto's hand and he pulled her close to him for move in rhythm with the music in the sitting room. At regular intervals, Naruto would land towards her to kiss her lips but he would quickly step back for prevent her to move her lips against his. In doing so, they couldn't lose the tempo of the music.

Since that day, always with his music in the background, Boruto was able to sleep in every time of the day, everywhere and in every possible positions.

Hinata smiled at her memories and stepped in the bedroom to come close to Naruto who would have a torticollis if he would stay like that a minute longer.

She put the volume of the music down and gently took Boruto in her arms to lay him in his bed. She smiled and came back to her husband who had put his hand on his torso to look for the weight which had disappeared.

Hinata knelt and caressed his short blond hair.

"Naruto-kun ..."

He blinked a few time and smiled when he saw his wife's eyes.

"Hinata? ... Okaeri" he greeted with his sleepy voice.

"You'll have a neck ache if you stay like that." she murmured. "When did you fall asleep?"

"I've no idea." Naruto said.

He put himself into a sitting position and kneaded his neck.

"We were playing and I saw Boruto rubbed his eyes but he was too excited to sleep so I put the music on and we fell asleep without notice it."

He looked at her and saw her adorable and worried face. He caressed her cheek and quickly kiss her lips.

"Maybe you should go to bed and rest a bit if you tired. I ..."

She was cut off by Naruto who pulled her close to his lips and gave her a kiss which made her world spins around her. When he let her go, she was breathless and she didn't move when Naruto stood up, having his smirk on.

"I missed you, Hinata."

His wife swallowed while her blush was becoming a deep red. She stood up and looked shyly to Naruto.

"I wasn't gone for long." she murmured.

"But your son missed you ... and I missed you. So you gonna come with me."

He didn't wait for her answer. He took her in his arm and Hinata bit her lips to keep her surprise scream.

"And ... And Boruto?" she asked while he was walking towards their bedroom.

"The music is still on so we're good. Now, tell me. Why do I feel your body so tense? You know what? It's the perfect time to use those relax creams we received as wedding gifts."

No need to tell more, she knew exactly what Naruto had in mind.

"And when I'm done with taking good care of you, I'll make love to you like never before and on the right rhythm : slowly and lovingly" he whispered against her ear which make her blush even deeper.

When Naruto closed the bedroom door with his foot, the CD came back on the first song of the playlist helping the couple of love birds to enjoy each other before becoming responsible parents once again. 

 


	19. Promises

Just hearing Hinata's foot steps in the stairs, Naruto could tell that she was mad. Hinata always had been a timid girl. However, now she was more confident with herself, Naruto was afraid of her silences more than before because they were a good sign of her bad mood.

"Tou-chan!" Boruto shouted as he hit his father's nose with his hand to bring his attention back on him.

"Ouch!"

Naruto just finished with Boruto's bedside story and his son made him understand clearly that he was now ready to play. In his pink pyjamas, ready to go to bed, the little Uzumaki was sitting on his father's lap and was playing with his cheeks. He wanted to see how extensible they were.

Laying on his bed in a sitting position, Naruto couldn't do anything but keep his tears of pain for himself.

He came back form a S-ranking mission with broken ribs and a sprained ankle which looked terrible because he had walked on it. Thanks to Kurama's chakra, he knew he wasn't going to stay long in bed but he knew that his wife was mad at him because of his condition.

"Everything's alright Naruto-kun?" she asked before stepping in the bedroom.

"Of course!" Naruto said trying to keep his smile while Boruto's laugh fill the room.

Hinata put down the trail of food she had took in the kitchen on the bedside table before smiling.

"It's bedtime, my love."

Boruto pouted, unhappy to be taking away from his dad instead of torturing him again. He grabbed Naruto's neck, who couldn't breathe because of the pain. Because he was screaming, Boruto's face dangerously became red.

Hinata let go of him and sat down next to them before touching his blonde hair.

"You know Boruto, tou-chan hurts himself pretty badly today. It's why he can't come with you." she softly explained.

"But I promise that tomorrow I'll be ready to play with you." Naruto quickly added.

He didn't know if he was saying that to calm Boruto or to calm Hinata. His son looked at his father's smile. He had saw the bandages on his body earlier and he knew that being hurt meant. He hugged his father with his face close to his neck and Naruto wrapped his arms around his tiny body as her kissed a few times his son's temple.

Boruto was still young to understand but his behaviour showed that he missed his dad. It was the first long mission that had been giving to Naruto since his son birth and his family didn't like it especially because he came back hurt. It looked bad but nothing was really serious but knowing it could had be worst, Hinata's heart was hurting her.

After this lovely hug, Boruto sat up and Hinata could take him in her arms. While she walked across the room - towards the door - her son was folding and unfolding his fingers as a goodbye sign towards his father who answered the same way.

On the way to the bed, Hinata pressed play on the music player. She'll come back to turn it off once her son will be sleeping. While he was doing noises with his mouth and thumb, Boruto didn't resisted. If he had to sleep in order to play then so be it.

Hinata kissed his forehead, his nose and then his chin which made Boruto laugh. He put his small cold hands on her cheeks to keep his mother's face close to him. However, he didn't resisted when she stood up. He just let his tiny fingers caress Hinata's violet hair while she put the blanket on top of his body.

"Goodnight my love." she whispered.

She turned the light of small bedside lamp on and left the room before closing the door.

In his room, Naruto finished his soup while his back was laying on the pillows. When he saw that Hinata was back, he put down the empty bowl on the trail before staring at his wife in the corner of his eye. She was doing everything to avoid him and he noticed it rapidly.

He waited for her to come in the bed but Hinata give him her back. Why was she acting like that? She knew the dangers of being a ninja and Naruto had told her that it was the Daimyô's order to put him on this mission. Being the Hokage, Kakashi couldn't refuse.

"Hinata" he called. "I don't know what I did to make you mad at me but I'm sorry."

She waited a few seconds before looking at hms. Her eyebrows were narrowed and her eyes were cold. She really was angry.

"You're sorry?" she repeated.

Naruto quickly nobbed. He waited for her to continue but she kept her mouth close.

"W ... Why are you mad? I did nothing wrong."

Hinata slowly get up to sit in front of him.

"You're kidding, right?! Have you seen you when you arrived at the hospital?"

"You're mad because of that?"

"It's not because of "that", Naruto!"

She crossed her arms around her like if she wanted to protect herself or like she wanted to protect something.

"You have a son now, Naruto and I refuse to tell him one day that his father is dead while fighting." Hinata said without hesitation.

"If I'm fighting it's for protecting you, Boruto and the village for him to grow up in a peaceful place.

"I'm too a ninja, you don't have to tell me that. I want to make you understand to be more careful and to stop taking everything so lightly!" Hinata exclaimed before her voice became soft again. "I was so scared."

The tension suddenly went down while Hinata wiped away a tear. She could nearly feel the terror which had squeezed her stomach when Shizune had called her to tell her that Naruto was at the hospital.

"I ... I'm sorry ..." Naruto said. He wanted to take Hinata's hand. "I ..."

"I'm pregnant." she suddenly said.

His hand felt down on the mattress as the words were making sense in Naruto's brain who had his blue eyes wide open.

"P ... Pregnant?"

"I wanted to surprise you but you decided that it was funnier to make me worry."

"Of ... of course not ... I ... I didn't know ..."

"I knew it after you left. I wanted to tell Boruto so badly but I said to myself that we had to tell him together, as a family. But when I heard Shizune's words which made me understand that you were seriously wounded, I thought that my world was falling into pieces." she cried.

"I ... I am sorry ..."

He finally could take her hand while his blue eyes was full of tears.

"I know it's your fault but please Naruto, be more careful."

Naruto pulled her towards him and grabbed his face between his manly hands to catch her lips with his. That powerful meeting made them melt against each other. Naruto could feel the pain because of his heart which was beating too hard against his broken ribs.

"I promise to you, Hinata, that no matter that happened to me, I'll always come back to you, to you three." he said while caressing his wife's belly. "And you know I never go back on my words."

Hinata looked down on her husband big warm and protective hand. She put her hand on his when Naruto caught her chin for their eyes to meet. Once again, his powerful blue eyes made her heart beat rapidly.

"I swear."

Hinata nodded her head while her tears kept falling down. But she didn't know if it was tears of anger, of sadness or of joy. Naruto's words reassured her because she knew he kept his promises.

"And I'm so very sorry to make you worried." he continued as he wiped his wife's tears.

Hinata nodded again and sat on her knees to delicately embrace Naruto's neck with her arms.

"Thank you." she whispered. "Thank you Naruto-kun."

She smiled, happy to have her lovely husband back. He smiled, happy to have his caring wife back.

"I love you Hinata. I'll do everything correctly for you and the children."

Their hearts jumped a little when he said those words. Naruto was once again very emotional. For the second time he'll be a dad. Hinata let go of him and took his hands.

"I love you too, so much, and our children too. I'm sure of that."

Naruto nodded, tears in his eyes.

After exchanging smiles and be more relaxed, the couple laid down for the night.

Naruto said that his wife was too far away from him but Hinata said that she didn't want to hurt him while sleeping. He answered to that with a grunt. Was she trying tp punish him?

Then, to make him happy, Hinata stretched his arm and came close to him before kissing his cheek and wishing him good night because he'll have to take care of their son tomorrow for the whole day.

With his hand again Hinata's belly, Naruto fell asleep with a smile on his lips. He couldn't dream of a better program for his rest day : take care of his family.

 


	20. Family

As Boruto's soft snoring were heard through the baby intercom on the kitchen table, Hinata was humnig while kneading some cookie dough between her hands. She was ready to put it on the cooking plate of the oven when two strong hands grabbed her waist.

One big smile appear on her lips when Naruto humed her song close to her ear. He took the opportunity because her long and violet hair were in a hair band.

Hinata shivered when her husband's voice humed the same song but with a deep voice.

He caressed roughly her hips with his hands as he wanted to mark her milky skin though her clothes.

"Naruto ... I have flour on my dress, now ... because of you"

He put his hands on her nearly round belly.

"You are wearing a apron. It's like you wanted me to put my dirty hands here." he murmured.

Hinata chuckled before pushing him away gently.

"This time, I would like to finish those cookies before Boruto wakes up."

"Excuse me?! Are you making allusion to the other time when we had sex on this table?" Naruto asked before putting a little bit of dough in his mouth.

Hinata had told him not to do that but instead of repeat herself, she blushed and focused on her task.

"Because of you, they're all burnt. I've never seen Boruto this sad."

"Because of me?" Naruto repeated surprise while opening a sugar bag. "You teased me during the whole afternoon."

"Me?" Hinata asked innocently.

"I can remember clearly what you said :" Naruto started while his head was nodding. "'Because the dough have to rest for 30 minutes, we could do something while we are waiting, Naruto-kun.'"

He leaned forward to look at the number the scale was showing but he couldn't help but look at his wife in the corner of his eye. She was biting her lips to hide her smile because she could perfectly remember what happened after she had said that.

"It's what I thought." he finished as he stood straight but he never lost his smirk.

Naruto took the bowl of the scale full of sugar and poured it in a bigger bowl before doing the exact same things with the flour.

"But before I say this, you came to see me in the kitchen to distract me." Hinata added.

"Me?" Naruto asked innocently and turned toward her.

"I can remember clearly what you did :" she started while her head was nodding as he did. "You were back from the garden after you spent the whole afternoon under the sun. You came close to me and you asked me if I wanted to take a shower with you."

"I said that without perverse thoughts."

"Of course you did. They'd have come after."

They looked at each other and they smiled. There they go again, acting like they were 19 years old all over again meanwhile their baby was sleeping upstairs. From the corner of her eye, Hinata saw Naruto come closer to her step by step. Of course, she pretended to haven't see it. And then, when she pretended to go to the sink to wash her hands, he was on her way. Face to face, Naruto looked down and Hinata looked up.

He leaned a bit towards her to see her pink cheeks.

"What are you thinking about right now?" he murmured close to her ear, brushing her arms with his dirty fingers.

Hinata bit her lips. When he wanted, Naruto knew how to play with her hormones.

Suddenly, an alarm made them jump. They looked at the oven. The first round of cookies was ready. They looked up at the clock then the couple looked at each other. Hinata nobbed and Naruto put his serious face on. It was time to wake up their little monster.

They went to two different directions. Naruto washed his hands and Hinata opened the oven before taking out the cooking plate full of well-cooked cookies. She put it down on the table and at the same time, Naruto walked close to her and stole her a kiss.

With a smile on, Hinata heard him go upstair to wake up their son. Though the baby intercom, she heard Naruto open the door, then stopped the music and finally his soft voice rose.

"Booolt ... It's time to wake up."

Naruto pulled the blanket and avoided a kick from his son's foot to his nose. It was close. Boruto grunted and put his hands on his father's to push him away and to make him stop because he was softly shaking him.

"Do you want me to tell you a secret?" he murmured to his son. "Kaa-chan and tou-chan made cookies."

"It's not true." Boruto mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"You were sleeping. How can you know what happened? Plus I always say the truth."

"I'm sure only kaa-chan made the cookies. You, you just looked at her and ate the dough."

Naruto opened and closed his mouth a few time because he wanted to say something. But nothing came in his mind except  a lie.

"You're right but this time, I really helped her. Come and you'll see."

Boruto streachted one more time but didn't move. Naruto pouted before leaning toward his son to tell him something that Hinata couldn't hear.

She just heard complete silence when she opened once again the oven to put inside a second cooking plate full of dough.

Suddenly, she heard loud steps in the corridor upstair then lourd jumps in the stairs.

"Boruto! How many times did I tell you not to jump in the stairs!" Naruto said and quickly took his son's hand in his.

With his father's help, Boruto did his best to raise his little legs to go down the staris. Once on the ground floor, he let go of Naruto's hand and run to the kitchen.

"Kaa-chan!" he screamed while running toward his mother.

Hinata turned around and saw her son with his pyjama on but with a huge orange box shaped in a fox head on his head too. Box than Naruto and Hinata spent the whole day on to cut, to stick together and to paint because Boruto wanted to show it to his friends.

"Hello, my love. Look at you."

"It's tou-chan!" Boruto quickly exclaimed. "He said that you found something to make the other stop see me as a baby!"

A few days back, Mirai had to babysit the little group of children. And everything went well but Boruto came back with a sad face on before explaining to Naruto that he was a big boy and that he knew how to take care of important things but nobody never took him seriously. When her husband reported Boruto's words to Hinata, she decided to use that to annonce him, this week-end, that he would become responsible with the future little member of the family.

In front of her son's blue and bright eyes, Hinata gave him a soft smile and gave him a cookie before he put the whole biscuit in his mouth.

"Easy, Boruto." His father said. "It'll choke you."

"So! You gonna tell me?!"

"Yes, let's sit."

Boruto turned and run to the sitting room. Naruto and Hinata didn't know how it'll go. It was the first time for everyone.

Naruto took the bowl full of cookies and took Hinata's hand in his. They went to the sitting room and as soon as they sat, Boruto quickly climbed on Naruto's lap and grabbed a biscuit. With his mouth full, he looked at his parents who tenderly looked at him.

"Ok, Bolt. Ready?" Naruto asked.

The young Uzumaki nodded, he could not wait any longer.

"You're going to prove to everybody that you're a big boy because we're going to give you a mission."

"A mission?" the kid repeated.

"Yes and this mission is really difficile that's why kaa-chan and tou-chan are counting on you for helping them." Hinata continued

"I'm ready"

His parents looked at each other one more time.

"You're going to be a big brother." Hinata announced.

Boruto's eyebrows met then his eyes sparkled.

"A big brother?" he repeated.

"Yes and you had to show us that you are a careful big bother with the baby." Naruto continued.

Boruto looked at his father then to his mother who took his tiny hand and put it on her belly.

"He's in here, Boruto."

Suddenly, his blue eyes were full with worry.

"But ... But ... it must hurts."

"Not at all." she assured. "It's for protecting him because he's fragile."

As for have a confirmation, he looked up at his father who smiled.

"And when he'll be with us, the whole family will have to protect and take care of him. Do you understand, Boruto?" Naruto asked.

The little Uzumaki nodded before pulling off his fox head and gave it to Naruto. He then sat between his parents and put his hands on Hinata's belly who was smiling.

"Are you happy?"

"Yes. It makes loud bangs here." Boruto answered, touching his chest where his heart was beating. "It makes bangs for kaa-chan, for tou-chan and for the baby."

"Oh my baby."

Hinata grabbed her son's face between her hands to cover it with little kisses. With tears of joy in his eyes, Naruto looked at his little family before taking them in his embrace as Boruto's laugh rose in the sitting room.


	21. Dreams

She was on the battlefield. In the darkness of the night, hundred of bodies were laying around her, no sign of life on their pale faces. But she couldn't care. The priority was to save the Shinobi world and came only after the importance of keeping her comrades alive.

In front of her, was the huge wooden statue that the Shinobi Alliance was trying to fight back. At her side, still cover with the Kuuybi's chakra, were her teammates still alive. The Sandaime Hokage had just saved all of them when he pushed away the statut's justu.

"Oh Kami ... that was close ..." Ino sighed.

"Oy, don't underestimate us Sandaime!" Kiba exclaimed, ready to fight.

However, despite their good will, Hinata could feel that Shikamaru was worried and she could see that Sakura and the medical team started to run out of chakra to continue to support all the fighters. But at least, all of her friends were ok. Everything will be fine. She couldn't give up. Naruto was counting on her.

"What Ino?" Shikamaru asked who noticed his friend tensed.

"Naruto" Kiba said while sniffing the air.

"What?" Hinata asked, looking at them.

What's happening? What Naruto? She didn't want to panic. She couldn't panic.

Suddenly, whispers were heard between the Shinobi when a sand platform flew above them.

"It's Gaara-sama!"

Hinata looked up. They were right. She noticed his red hair, it was Gaara. He was alright but what was this shape next to him? Hinata feel a horrible shudder going down her spine. A bad feeling invaded her dusty body.

They saw, in the distance, Gaara's sand stopped next to the medical team. Some shinobi more around them to protected them in case the wooden statue decided to attack again.

Hinata turned toward her friend with his overdeveloped sense of smell. She didn't understand why he had said Naruto's name.

"Where is Naruto-kun?"

"What? Over there." Kiba said. "You haven't your Byakugan on?"

"Did he defeated Madara?" Shino asked.

Hinata didn't hear the answered. She turned her head and activated her Byakugan. Her view extended but, for the first time, it seems to take forever to come into her field of view. And she didn't understand why because she still have reserves of her own chakra plus the Kuuybi's chakra. Finally, a clear picture of the situation came to her.

Sakura - worry all over her face - was leaning over Naruto, his face expressionless. The same face as the dead bodies around her.

Hinata's whole body froze while she felt her breathe stuck in her lungs and her throat tightened. What's happening?

Suddenly, she saw Naruto's heartbeats.

 _"They're slowing down."_  she understood.

Without thinking, she run in his direction. But what could she do? Her ninjustu skills weren't as good as Sakura's. But she didn't care, she wanted to be next to him. She wanted to help the person who was going to be in charge of Naruto. With her Byakugan she could help, right? And even if she wasn't helping the doctors, she could help the shinobi who were protecting the medical team. It was her turn to protect Naruto like he did for her before. Like they alway did for each other.

Hinata wanted to cry but she knew Naruto was going to be ok. He had to be ok. She wouldn't let him give up.

_"Naruto-kun!"_

She didn't want to lose him. Not right after losing Neji. She refused.

Unfortunately, the battle took out all of her energie and her body felt heavier. Because of her tired legs, Hinata lost her balance and harshly fell on the floor. She wasn't able to stood up.

"Are you ok?" someone asked.

But there she was. She couldn't speak. She couldn't get up. Her lips was violently trembleling. Her eyelids were closed because she didn't want any tears to fall. The heart was badly hurting and, most of all, she was scared.

_"Neji-nii-san, I'm begging you, protect Naruto!"_

Hinata suddenly woke up. She was sweating and hre breathing was fast. In the dark, she felt like she was still on the battlefield. What's happening? Where was she?

But blonde hair appeared in front of her, followed by two blue eyes. His big and tanned hand caressed her cheeks to wipe away her tears. He was here. Everything was fine. He was here.

"Hinata?" Naruto called with a worried voice. "Are you ok? I heard you scream and ..."

Despite her big round belly, she jumped on him and put her arms around his neck. Her tears fell down like never before. Those very same tears she hold back that day.

Naruto didn't understand what's going on. He knew Hinata was more sensitive than during her first pregnancy. Anything made her laugh, made her mad or made her cry. But right now, it was completely different.

He was sleeping when he heard moves from Hinata's side of the bed. He thought she got up to go to the bathroom or maybe to drink a glass of water so he didn't open his eyes but, as usual, listen careful, just in case.

But he didn't hear her coming back in the bedroom. Instead, he heard her scream. Not a small surprise scream like when their daughter was gently kicking in Hinata's belly. No. It was a scream of terror and suffering.

Right away, Naruto panicked.

He opened his eyes and turned toward Hinata for shaking her a bit while calling her name. He thought that seeing her lavender eyes would have made him feel better but it was the opposite because they were full with fear and distress. Everything that Naruto didn't want to see in his wife's eyes.

He tightened his protective arms around Hinata who continued to cry, unable to explain what was going on. But Naruto understood.

She felt her husband's familiar touch on her hair while she was wetting and crumpling his pyjama t-shirt.

"It's ok." he murmured. "It was just a nightmare. I'm here."

Hearing his voice completely brought Hinata back in the present. Everything was ok. They were living at time of peace. Her Boruto was peaceful sleeping in his bed. Her little daughter was ok. She was ok. Her Naruto was ok.

Slowly, she felt Naruto laying her down on the mattress without letting go of her. He even came closer against her.

She looked up at him and in the darkness, his bright blue eyes make her feel good. She instantly calmed down and she even pulled his arm to put it around her for keeping him close to her.

Laying on his side to keep contact between their eyes, Naruto relaxed her with his voice, saying that everything was fine, that she was strong, that he was here with her, that she didn't have to be scared and that he'll protect his family, her and the children.

Feeling the bad emotions flying away because of Naruto's sweet words and soft touch, Hinata felt back at sleep because her heart was beating on the same pace as her lover's heart.

 


	22. Yesterday

It's like everything happened yesterday.

The first picture on the second page showed Hinata sitting in a comfortable chair in the garden. Her feet were on a little stool. She had a spoon in her hand and a banana ice cream box on her 8 months pregnancy belly. The sun caressed her face full of joy as she was trying not to laugh at Naruto's jokes. At the same time, he was taking hundred pictures of her with his camera.

The second picture on the fourth page showed Naruto sitting on a old hospital chair. His elbow was on the edge of the plastic bed and his head heavily laid in his hand. His mouth was slightly opened, his face was relaxed as he was sleeping oven Boruto that he was supposed to watch. Quietly, Hinata had took the camera from the bag to take this picture.

The third picture on the seventh page showed Boruto with a paper birthday hat, a orange short and a white t-shirt with the Uzumaki symbol. The picture was taken on Shikadaï first birthday. Surrounding by his friends, Boruto was trying to dance on the pace of the music, ignoring his father's calls who was saying that it was time to go home. Hinata couldn't help but take a picture of her happy son.

The fourth picture on the eighth page had been taken by Hinata for show it to their friends because they couldn't believe that Naruto - the hero of the fourth ninja war - could be harmless because of his son. The picture showed Naruto laying on the bed, trying to quickly heal his mission wounds. But Boruto was nearly sitting on him and was playing with his little cars on his father's face who could only raise his voice to drive away his son who didn't care of his threats.

The fifth picture of the tenth page was Naruto's pay back. One night, he heard Hinata go downstairs. First, he just followed her to be sure that everything was ok. But he was so surprise when he found her with her head in the fridge, eating the cookie dough. Without thinking, he took the camera and took the picture as an evidence to resolve the mystery of the cookie dough which was disappearing a little bit everyday.

The sixth picture on the eleventh page had been taken by Iruka during Boruto's second birthday. Like their parents, the group of children was clapping around the big birthday cake Choji made. Boruto took a big breath and was blowing his two little candles on the picture. Just behind him, Hinata had her back against Naruto's chest who had his chin on the top of her head and had his arms around her big belly which carried their daughter. While congratulate her son, Hinata wiped a happy tear.

Boruto turned the page of the album and put his finger on a new picture.

"Look Hima. It's you!"

Sitting between her father's legs, the little Uzumaki landed toward the page to have a better look.

The seventh picture of the thirteenth page showed Boruto sitting next to Hinata who was in the hospital bed and she was rocking Himawari in her arms. Naruto took the picture when Boruto's face was showing his wonderment and his curiosity for his little sister.

"I had much more hair than you when I was born." she said to tease her brother who winced.

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other while their children were arguing.

It's like everything happened yesterday.

_It was so hot that day and Naruto was happy when he entered the hospital hall because the air conditioner was on. In the white corridors of the building with his head up, he was looking for Hinata's room number. His tired eyes was burning and he hold back a yawning._

_In his arms, Boruto had his tiny arms around his neck to stay in place. Half sleeping, his son's blond head was laying on his shoulder and Naruto could felt his tiny fingers unconsciously wrapped and pulled his little blond hair close to the back of his neck._

_Despite the good habit Boruto took to easily fall asleep, Sakura told Naruto that Boruto had trouble to fall back asleep after being woke up then carried to the Uchiha house. The first born Uzumaki had felt that something wasn't normal with his parents and it didn't help him to have a good night sleep._

_"We too had been surprise, Bolt." Naruto said as an apology to his son when he took him back from Sakura's._

_No like her lazy brother who was born in the middle of the afternoon, Himawari decided to come out three days earlier but for Naruto it wasn't a problem. No, the problem with his daughter was that she was born in the middle of the night._

_The second Uzumaki was so ready to see her family that Hinata didn't have to wait to long before the doctor said he could see the baby._

_When Naruto saw the number of his wife's room, he smiled and opened the door a little. He looked inside and noticed that nothing change while he was out. Hinata and Himawari were still sleeping._

_Quietly, he came close to her daughter and woke up his son._

_"Look Boruto" he murmured with an excited voice. "It's your little sister. It's Himawari. She's born yesterday. It's why you were with untie Sakura."_

_Looking at the why he had a short night, Boruto blinked a few times before tighten his fists around his father's t-shirt and he landed oven that breathing thing in the bed._

_"Mmh, she's so small." he said._

_"Yes. So you have to be careful, ok?"_

_Boruto rubbed his eye and fell back against Naruto's chest. His father walked to Hinata and put Boruto on the bed who crawled to his mother. The bedsheet noise woke Hinata up and she saw her son's tired eyes._

_"Good morning my love." she murmured before bringing him close to her. "I missed you."_

_Boruto fell between his mother's breasts and she cuddled him until he fell back asleep._

_Hinata looked up at Naruto and reached out for him with her hand. He took it and kissed it._

_"I'll quickly go home to take some stuff for Boruto. I'll be back."_

_"Stay with us and rest a bit, Naruto-kun."_

_"I'll do it when I'm back, ok?"_

_Hinata nodded and Naruto got out of the room._

_As he promised, he quickly came back._

_It was at this moment that he saw Hinata's and Boruto's attention on Himawari. He didn't make noises and he took the camera to capture this family moment._

_"Tou-chan! Look!" Boruto exclaimed as soon as his father came into the room._

_"She's cute, right?"_

_Boruto nodded, his eyes brighten. Naruto put his bag on the floor and sat next to them._

_"Do you want to take her in your arms, Boruto?" his mother asked._

_Their son looked at them with worried eyes but their smiles reassured him. They believed in him because he was a big brother now._

_"O ... Ok."_

_"I'll help you." Hinata said_

_With Naruto's hand on his back to keep his balance, Boruto sat still on Hinata's legs, facing Himawari._

_"Stretch your arms toward me."_

_Carefully, Hinata put the baby in her brother's arms before pulling hers off._

_Captivated, Boruto stared at his little sister without moving._

_"You're doing great buddy."_

_"Better than your father."_

_"Hinata!"_

_"Are you happy?" his wife asked, ignoring him._

_Boruto's eyes sparkled even more then looked up and gave a big toothy smile to his parents._

_"Yes!" he exclaimed. "We gonna do a lot of things together and she'll be friend with my friends, right?"_

_"Of course my love but not now, ok?" Hinata said._

_"Why?"_

_"She'll need a lot of sleep to grow up and become strong. Then, she'll could play with you." Naruto continued. "Do you understand?"_

_Boruto nodded and looked at Himawari who wriggled. So Hinata took her back in her arms to fed her. Boruto stood up and went in Naruto's arms. Once his son was on his lap, he sat back and took Hinata's hand who gave him a smile._

_"I love you" he read on her lips._

_And once again, Naruto said to himself that he was so lucky to have everything he desired with him in this moment._

He was thinking about it when Boruto and Himawari got up for run around the picnic cloth.

"What are you thinking about?" Hinata asked.

Naruto looked at her before kissing her lips.

"Them." he said and pointed at the children.

He looked at her again.

"And you."

He kissed her again.

"I love you."

With pink cheeks, Hinata smiled and pulled him close to her. They lied on the cloth. He put her in his embrace and she caressed his hair.

They stayed like that until the end of the afternoon while their children where playing in the stream nearby.

At sunset, Boruto and Himawari came back completely wet to their parents.

"I think it's time to go." Hinata said, worried that their could catch a cold.

The Uzumaki family took their belongings and walked on the way home.

With the basket in her left hand, Hinata felt her son's hand taking hers before taking Naruto's hand.

On her father's shoulder, Himawari was giving the directions to go back home while the couple was making a laughing Boruto fly in the air. However, they could felt that it was harder to lift him than usual.

Time was flying so fast. Naruto and Hinata just had to blink for this day become a memory and make so place for the next days to come. 


	23. 699.9 (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at the original story.

_One year. It's been one year since Himawari was born. Hinata had stopped her ninja activities since her first pregnancy. But now, Tsunade allowed her to return as one of the member of team 8._

_So Hinata was ready to leave. She was happy to be in service again but in the same time she was anxious as it was a first mission._

_"Everything Himawari needs in on the table. Don't forget to buy nappies tomorrow ... anyway, I wrote everything."_

_Naruto was standing behind her, the piece of paper in his hand, reading with wide eyes the schedule Hinata wrote._

"Ok, relax, Naruto, relax, you have done that before, the only difference is that Hinata won't be here. Oh Kami! You can do it!" he motivated himself.

_He put the paper in his pocket. He didn't want to lose it. But he was sure that Hinata put a second paper on the fridge just in case._

_"Boruto! Don't bother you sister during her nap, undestood?" Hinata said while putting her shoes on._

_The blond kid nodded in front of the smile his mother gave him. She knelt to take him in her arms and she squeezed him as close as she could to her heart._

_"And you behave with tou-chan. You listen to him and you eat your vegetables. And most of all ..."_

_Naruto tried to listen but couldn't hear anything because she was murmuring something to their son. Hinata stood up while Boruto rose his fist._

_"You can count on me kaa-chan!"_

_Finally, Hinata looked up at Naruto who had Himawari in his arms. She was looking at the mother with amazed eyes._

_"See you soon my sweet Hima. I'll be back quickly." she said and kissed her daughter's forehead._

_When it was Naruto's turn, he had a serious face on. But he had a heart ache since this morning. He didn't tell Hinata about it because she had to see him in control with everything like that she won't worried during her mission._

_"Don't be too hard on yourself, Naruto-kun." she softly said and caressed his cheek._

_"Be careful, ok? And come back to us ... come back to me." he said and took her in his embrace for a last hug._

_Himawari caught her mother's hair with her hand and started chewing it. Boruto grabbed his parents' legs and strongly squeezed them._

_When they step back, they all had a big smile on their lips. Hinata left the house while saying goodbye with her hand. Naruto's eyes never let go of her._

_"What did kaa-chan tell you?" he asked, too curious._

_"To watch you with the ramens" Boruto laughed._

_At this moment, Naruto couldn't hold his tears. He cried. He was missing her already._

_"Tou-chan? What it is?" Boruto asked surprised._

_"Nothing, nothing, everything fine." Naruto wiped this tears._

"I can do it! For Hinata!"

* * *

It was the end of the afternoon. Hinata could see the last ray of sun on the Hokages' face in the stone. She finally put down her knitting needles on the table. She just started the biggest of the three red scarves.

 _"It'll busy me until Christmas."_  she thought.

She stood up and walked to the stairs. No sound were heard. She went on the first floor and opened the first room. No one was inside. Her eyebrows met.

"You want to scare me?"

She opened the second bedroom but it was empty as well.

"Boruto, Himawari! It's time to go!"

She heard footsteps and screams but saw nothing.

_"Where are they?"_

She went downstairs, put her shoes on and went out in the garden. Then she saw them.

They were kneeling close to the wooden wall. She never saw them so focus. Boruto was moving his arms in the air and his sister was closely listening to him while keeping her look on the floor.

Hinata went down the front stairs to the garden and picked up some flowers before looking at her children.

"It's time to go you two."

Their heads turned in her direction. She saw white teeth and bright blue eyes.

"Kaa-chan! We just saw a caterpillar turns into a butterfly!" Boruto explained. "It's beautiful. First a green caterpillar then a blue butterfly."

Himawari nodded her head so quick than she fell on her butt. Boruto stood up and took her hand.

"C'mon kaa-chan called us."

He pulled her toward him to help her stand on her two feet then wiped the dust from their clothes before running to their mother. Hinata looked at her children coming to her, together. Their laughs resonated in her heart. She loved them so much.

"Oh, stop."

The two children was already near the gate. They looked at her.

"Where are you going without your shoes?" Hinata asked, her hands on her hips. "How many times did I tell you to not going out on your barefoot?"

"It's onii-chan who said ..."

"Shush Hima!" Boruto shouted and put his hand on his sister's mouth.

He looked at his mother with a scared smile.

"But it's ..." he started.

"Ok" Hinata sighed. "Hurry up and put your shoes on. We're going to be late."

She didn't have to say it twice. Boruto let go of his sister and run to the house. Himawari was laughing.

Hinata insisted for them to put a jacket on because of the cold wind. Boruto didn't want to because he had a t-shirt with long sleeves but Hinata ignored him. Once they had their shoes on and the house was closed, Hinata and her two children walked to the cemetery.

"Kaa-chan, why don't we go to the village's gate? We'll miss tou-chan!" Boruto asked, jumping around his mother and his sister.

"Mama, are we going to see Neji-oji-san?" Himawari asked.

Hinata smiled and gave two flowers to each of her children.

"I'm sure we'll miss tou-chan if we walk that slowly." Boruto mumbled.

They finally arrived at the cemetery and Boruto grabbed his mother skirt. He was looking at every dark corners, feeling uneasy. Hinata smiled. She knew her son didn't like to come here. She suspected Shikadai to tell Boruto ghost stories. Many times, Boruto came in her bedroom, crying and asking for his parents to look under his bed.

She recalled one particular night. She came back home late from a mission and when she step in her son's bedroom, she had found Naruto and Boruto both petrified under the blanket, screaming that a ghost was hiding in the closet. So in the end, it was always Hinata who had to get up and look every corners of Boruto's bedroom.

Himawari, her, run with the flowers in her hands.

"First!" she screamed.

She knelt, took the old flowers in the vase and put the new one.

"Hima, we weren't playing." Boruto said once near her.

"It's a beautiful bouquet, right mama?"

"It is."

"Come on, we'll throw away the old flowers." Boruto proposed.

He took his sister's hand. Hinata caressed the cold grave stone.

"Neji-nii-chan excuse them, they're a little excited today. They father is coming back today. How can we blame them? Hanabi apologies too. She left for an urgent mission with father and they couldn't say you goodbye. I'll try to come a bit more, with Naruto return, I'll have more time." she added.

Hinata regretted to not be able to come as often as before. But before she didn't have to take care of two children. She smiled then turned around.

"Kaa-chan, hurry up. I'm sure tou-chan is already arrived." Boruto was impatient and was already outside the cemetery.

"Mama"

Himawari waved her hand. She too wanted to see her father. Hinata felt her heart full with happiness. Naruto was finally coming back home. 

 


	24. 699.9 (part 2)

Naruto was walking straight forward. However, Shikamaru and Kakashi's presence behind him was holding him from running to the village. He was so tired. This kage meeting had lasted too long. Naruto had felt his head ache at the end of each endless meetings.

"Tell me your secret." he whispered to Shikamaru who was walking by his side.

"My secret?" he repeated.

"Yes, for not having headache every time you come back from those meetings." Naruto explained as holding his head.

Shikamaru smiled.

"I can't believe what I just heard. You, the one who want to become Hokage, you should thanks Kakashi-sensei who has brought you with him ..."

"As his bodyguard." Naruto cut off. "Plus ... it's not the same thing to be at a meeting as the Hokage."

Shikamaru liked to tease Naruto but he knew very well that if Naruto wanted to, he could stay days in a meeting room without eating or sleeping as long as the problem wasn't solve. He was so stubborn.

"Well we can say that as an advisor, I'm immune against headaches." Shikamaru laughed.

Naruto pouted, he knew very well that his friend was making fun of him.

"Mmh."

The two ninja turned to their Hokage.

"Maybe ... Maybe we could take a break." Kakashi proposed. "I'm not very young anymore."

"Are you serious!? We just started to walk. If we walk that slowly, we'll never arrive to the village in time to ..."

Naruto stopped when he saw Shikamaru walked past him to lay down under a tree. He was quickly joined by Kakashi who pulled out a book from his pocket.

"Oh come on. Really?!" Naruto added.

***

"First!" Boruto exclaimed when he touched the gate.

Himawari came way later behind him. Breathless, she put her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breathe. Hinata was clapping.

"Well done, you both took less time than the other day."

"Boruto! Himawari!"

The Uzumaki trio turned and saw coming to them Temari and Shikadai who was holding her hand. Boruto waved his hand the highest he could while Himawari was clapping, happy to see Shikadai. Then, Hinata greeted Temari.

"You see, we're not late, we're right on time." Hinata said to her son.

He pouted and ran to Shikadai. For Himawari, she sat next to her mother, looking on the other side of the gate.

"How was your visit at Suna?" Hinata asked. "We didn't seen each other since you came back."

"The usual!" Temari exclaimed. "Shikadai was spoiled. Having two brothers both crazy about their nephew doesn't help the way you want to educate your child. At least, Shikamaru's mother was with us. It helped calm them down."

The two women laughed while keeping an eye on their mischiefs sons.

"Good evening, Hinata, Temari."

They turned around and saw Yamato with Izumo et Kotetsu. As soon as Naruto will go through the Konoha's gate, he won't be Kakashi's bodyguard anymore and the three ninja before the two women will have to take that task. Despite being in time of peace, the five kage decided to have at least one bodyguard with them. Especially after the last men-bomb attacks in the villages.

Suddenly, Himawari stood up and put her hand horizontally above her eyes to protect them from the rays of the sunset. Then her eyes widen. She pulled her mother's skirt.

"Mama look."

Hinata looked at the distance and saw three shadows coming. On of them had a big hat and another had a ponytail. The last one was waving with his arms in the air. Hinata smiled when she recognized Naruto. She saw her daughter's eyes brighten.

"Tou-chan!" Boruto shouted.

He and Shikadai were trampling behind the line, waiting for their father to come closer. They already had been lectured by their mother. They weren't allowed to cross the village's gate. But everytime, when Naruto and Shikamaru were just some feet away of them, the boys would run toward them.

"TOU-CHAN!" their sons shouted.

Shikamaru asked Shikadai for a high five while Naruto knelt to catch his son and lifted him in the air. Then, Shikadai and Boruto greeted Kakashi with a wave.

"Just all this energie makes me tired." Kakashi said and removed his hat.

"We're arrived. You'll be able to rest." Shikamaru said.

"Indeed." the hokage replied.

He entered the village and the grownups greeted their hokage.

"I have one last thing to do before resting. Let's go to my office, I need to do the report and to write to the other kages that we arrived safe and sound. And because I expect the same message from each of them, I want you to watch all the bird messenger.

"Well ... They're already arrived, Hokage-sama." Yamato said. "The four kage already sent their messages."

"What? So soon?"

"You are the last one to arrive in his village" Izumo added.

Naruto saw his former sensei's shoulder fall of fatigue.

"Good! Let's not waste anymore time. See you soon everyone and Naruto, Shikamaru, see you in my office tomorrow morning. You have to write your report."

The two ninja nobbed.

 _"When I said that we already lost too much time on the road, nobody had listen."_  Naruto thought when he put Boruto down.

"Papa!"

"Hima! My sweet Hima ... but, oh kami, aren't you taller?" Naruto noticed.

"Me too! Me too! You'll see tou-chan, kaa-chan wrote our new sizes today." Boruto exclaimed.

"I see, I see." Naruto said.

 _"But I wasn't gone for so long, was I?"_  Naruto thought.

Hinata said 'no' with her head as to respond to his thoughts.

Naruto stood up to take Hinata between his arms and kissed her hair. They smelt good. Her parfum, her body, her voice, ... he missed every bit of her.

"Hime" he whispered against her ear.

When her body met Naruto, Hinata shivered and blushed when she felt his hot breath against her ear. They came back to reality when the Nara family said their goodbye before returning home.

The Uzumaki family decided to go home, too. Himawari asked to go on her father's shoulders but Hinata refused and said that Naruto must be tired. However, Naruto accepted and said that he wasn't that tired. Then, Boruto just took his parents' hands with his and walked between them.

They were all so happy to be finally reunited.


	25. 699.9 (part 3)

"AHH!" Naruto shouted.

He put down the remote, a bit too harshly on the floor. He lost, again.

"You! You've been playing while I was gone."

Boruto gave him a big toothy smile, happy to have win against his dad. Naruto sniffed and took back the remote, ready for his revenge. Next to him, on her belly, her feet on her father's legs, Himawari was drawing. With a crayon in her mouth and another behind her ear, she was focusing on her choice between her pencils.

In the kitchen, Hinata was cooking the diner. Rice and fish were ready and she had to do the vegetables.

"Himawari, Boruto, can you set the table?" Hinata asked.

Himawari was the first one to react for hide her drawing from everybody. It's a surprise. Boruto screamed when Naruto paused the game.

"Your mother called you."

Mumbling, Boruto left and helped his sister.

Once everything was ready, the family sat and said "bon appétit". 

The kids told about their adventures in the garden, the new games they invented with their friends then they asked Naruto questions. What did he see? Where did he go? Did he see all the kage?

Their eyes started to sparkle when Naruto told them that the kages were the most powerful ninja and they were all his friends.

Hinata laid her cheek on her hand, her elbow on the table. Closing her eyes, she listened to Naruto filling their children's mind of dreams to achieve.

She jumped when the children got up, making noise with their chairs.

"Don't you forget something?" she said, fully awake.

The two children stopped and looked at their father. Naruto sat back in his chair and crossed his arms on his chest.

"You mother asked you something."

Boruto poured while Himawari started to remove her bowl, her glass and her chopsticks. They put everything in the sink and before they could realise that Naruto was behind them, he had them in his arms. On his shoulder, Himawari grabbed his hair with her hands while Boruto was lift by his father's arm around his waist

"Tou-chan, stop!"

Hinata looked at Naruto carrying his children like they weren't heavy. She heard the complaints continue in the stairs then in the bathroom. She smiled while washing the dishes. She heard a door closing then footsteps in the stairs. She turned around and saw Naruto coming in a rush to her.

"I hope mama could join us in the bath." he whispered against her ear.

He kissed her cheek and went back to the bathroom where they could hear impatience screams.

Just before closing the door, he turned around, put a finger on his lips and winked, a smile on his lips. He left Hinata open-mouthed

Despite all those years of marriage, he could still destabilize Hinata. Proud of himself, he opened the bathroom door and saw that his children had already open the bath tap.

"Are you going to leave you clothes on the floor?"

As he spoke, Himawari and Boruto took their clothes and throw them in the basket.

"Where's kaa-chan?" Boruto asked, looking at his dad.

"Tou-chan, hurry up! The bath'll get cold!" Himawari exclaimed, clapping the water.

The water noise and their screamed were loud in Naruto's head. He approached them and put both of his hands on their mouths.

"It's not because you're shouting that time will speed up. She finish with the dishes and then she'll come. Plus, you know your mother doesn't like when you yell."

The two children rapidly nobbed. Naruto let go of them and stood up for remove his clothes. Boruto and Himawari turned and grabbed some toys.

Boruto took a plastic frog and put his goggles on his forehead. Himawari took two plastic lions and a plastic bucket. They went up the little stairs and then jumped in the bath. This slashed their father.

Pushing Himawari towards Boruto, Naruto sat in the bath.

"Don't forget to wash your hair and your chest, papa." Himawari said. "They are very dirty after a mission."

Naruto rose an eyebrow.

"You're the one who said that." Himawari explained.

Suddenly, Naruto froze. He was indeed the one who had said that to Hinata after she came back from a mission. However, they were alone in the bath and Naruto had washed more than just Hinata's hair and chest.

Did it mean that his children were spying like Ero-sennin?

"Tou-chan are you ok? You're pretty pale." Boruto noticed.

Himawari poured her bucket full of water on Naruto's head.

"The hair are done." she said with a beautiful smile.

"Hima, were you eavesdropping?"

"Of course not!" Himawari exclaimed. "Mama said it's very bad to that, right onii-chan."

"Yeah." Boruto recalled perfectly this conversation.

Naruto relaxed and a little smile appeared on his lips. Of course Hinata already took the lead and told to their children about pother people intimacy.

 _"What can I do without you, Hinata?"_  he thought  _"Probably nothing."_

Himawari poured another bucket on his head.

"Oh! I thought the hair was done."

"It's onii-chan who told me to do it."

"It's not because you think about kaa-chan like that that she'll come quickly." Boruto explained and crossed his arms on his chest.

"But I wasn't ..." Naruto innocently started.

"Mama!" Himawari exclaimed.

Hinata closed the door behind her. She quickly removed her clothes, put her hair in a hair band and sat in the bath.

"Kaa-chan do you want to play with me?" Boruto asked with a blush.

"Of course." she smiled.

"So you'll be the one I have to save. And my mission which it's been giving to me and Gamatitsu, it's to protect you from tou-chan." Boruto chuckled evilly.

"Me?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Onii-chan, papa already play with me. You can't have him.

"But no ..."

"Boruto! Leave your sister alone!" Naruto pushed Boruto's hand away from Himawari.

Feeling a headache coming, Hinata massaged her forehead.

"Tell me you three. When are you going to stop screaming?" she asked, losing her cool.

A deadful silence fell in the room. Boruto moved away from Hinata as slowly as he could while Himawari look for protection into Naruto's arms who was completely panicking.

"Thank you very much" Hinata added.

With a smile, she laid a bit her back and relaxed in the bath.


	26. 699.9 (part 4)

Hinata was drying Himawari's hair while Naruto was looking for clean pyjamas in the bedrooms. Meanwhile, Boruto was brushing his teeth.

"Done!"

"Let me see."

"Ah!" his mouth wide opened in front of his mother.

"Good. Now it's your turn to dry your hair."

"NO!"

Too late, Hinata had already caught his arm and pulled him to her. Rubbing his hair with a new clean towel, Hinata winked to Himawari while Boruto was complaining.

"Boruto, you never stop to make noise?" Naruto asked, stepping in the bathroom.

He was wearing a white t-shirt and a orange pyjama trousers. He put on the table Hinata and his son's pyjama before looking at Himawari. His daughter rose her arms ready to put her yellow dress on.

Once she was ready, she thanked her father and ran downstairs for the bedtime story.

Meanwhile, Boruto was putting on his pink pyjama. First the t-shirt then he grabbed Naruto's forearms and rose his legs one by one to put on his short.

"Hima, please, don't take the same story as last night!" he shouted from the bathroom.

Hinata smiled and put on her nightgown. She knew her son, he was complaining now but when they'll start the reading, he'll be extremely focus.

Boruto ran downstairs. Hinata followed him but Naruto grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him. With a blush on his cheeks, he intertwined their fingers. She then pulled him closer and quickly caught his lips with hers. Surprised, he touched his lips with his other hand while Hinata was laughing quietly.

"Well, Hinata, it's a shame the children are waiting for us, otherwise ..."

Hinata stopped and her cheeks took a deep shade of red.

"Tou-chan! Kaa-chan!"

Naruto closed the bathroom door and went downstairs with Hinata.

They saw their children sitting on the couch, a yellow book in their hands.

"So, who have to read the story tonight?" Hinata asked as she sat.

"Tou-chan" the children decided.

Happy to not read the story tonight, Hinata put her head on Naruto's shoulder. Boruto did the same but on his father's other shoulder. Himawari sat between her mother and her father but she grabbed Naruto's arm and squeezed it against her.

"So, it's the story of Minato who wanted to become Hokage ..." Naruto started.

The kids loved listening to Naruto reading. He knew how to make a story entertaining, he gave each character their own voices. He took time to carefully read the description then he stopped and asked everyone if their understood everything and if they could see the surrounding in their heads.

Once the story was finished, Naruto and Hinata followed their children into their room.

Hinata followed Boruto and Naruto followed Himawari.

Boruto climbed on his bed while complaining because he wasn't tired. Hinata explained that if he wanted to become a strong and tall man, he had to go to bed when his parents told him to.

"But ... and the ghosts? I went to the cemetery today ... I don't know if ..."

"Don't worry, Neji oji-san will protect you and Himawari while you're sleeping." Hinata said.

"Can ... Can you check? Just in case." Boruto asked and pulled the blanket up to his nose as to protect himself.

Hinata stood up, open the wardrobe and looked inside. Then she looked under the bed before land her eyes on her son, smiling.

"Everything's ok."

In Himawari's room, Naruto was walking between his daughter's bed and her teddy bear basket. Himawari couldn't choose with which one she wanted to sleep with tonight. At the end, she chose a pink bear.

"Careful, he's coming!" Naruto exclaimed as the bear was flying towards his daughter's arms.

Himawari laughed when she missed it and it landed on her nose. Naruto ran to her and looked at her nose.

"Oh kami! It looks pretty bad. The only cure ..." he rose a finger. "One good night sleep."

Himawari caught the bear in her embrasse and rolled on her side, pretending to be asleep. Naruto then kissed her forehead and left her bedroom.

At the same moment, Hinata left Boruto's room and walked to Himawari's. With his hand, Naruto asked her to come closer. As doing so, Hinata put her hair behind her shoulder. Naruto came close to her face but instead of saying something, he kissed her lips before walking to Boruto's room. Surprised, Hinata blushed as Naruto smirked, blushing as well.

He entered Boruto's bedroom, dreaming about his wife but a plastic suriken quickly hurt his hand.

"Ouch!"

"If you weren't dreaming, you'd have seen me send it to you. I'm way better than when you left. I trained with Shikadaï in the forest." Boruto said sitting in his bed.

Naruto sat next to him and patted Boruto's head? He was proud of him.

"You'll show me tomorrow."

Meanwhile, Himawari was explaining her first gardening project to her mother but Hinata had to stop her, saying that it was now time to sleep. Himawari pouted but laid down without complaining.

When the children were finally in bed, Naruto and Hinata were all alone. They smiled at each other and walked to their bedroom, both tired and ready to sleep.

Laying on her back, Hinata had put her head on Naruto's left arm, playing with his right hand. Naruto was laying next to his wife, playing with her hair while talking about his mission.

"The trip wasn't too long I hope?"

"We took so much time to arrive to the meeting. We took so many break I thought will never arrive in time. I can understand that Kakashi-sensei is old but Shikamaru ... He just took advantage of the situation."

Naruto paused. He wanted to tell her something important but she didn't let him enough time and kept talking.

"And how the kazekage is doing?" she asked.

"Well, he promised to come by next time he comes to Konoha with Kanduro. They are challenging to see who of the one who can control the sand and the one who can control puppets can be elected best uncle of the year."

"I won't tell Hanabi about this competition." Hinata added laughing.

Then they talked about what happened while Naruto was away.

Sasuke reported the day of his departure, Sakura was so happy about it. Sai and Ino were showing to everyone Inojin's drawing, saying that he had a gift. Choji and Chocho were training of the next Ichiraku contest. 

Then, Kiba and Shino came by to see Hinata and the children. Kiba was worried about Akamaru's health who, for the first time, refused to play with Boruto and Himawari. Then Shino complained about his new students. However, Kiba had said that Shino worst class will be the one with Boruto and cie. This made Shino laugh but Hinata was now worried.

"Don't worried." Naruto laugh.

"But imagine he can't make any friend and then he starts making pranks to have attention. I mean, he's really friend with Shikadai but ..."

"Hinata, don't worry. He won't be in the academy any time soon. We have time to talk to him. Plus, he can't be worse than me."

Hinata looked at him, more worried than ever. And if Boruto will try to surpass his father's jokes? 

Naruto swallowed.

"Ok ... that's not what I meant ..."

Naruto looked at her in the corner of his eye. This conversation wasn't helping Hinata at all. She reminded him of his mother. Despite she wasn't with him, she had being worried for Naruto.

"I guess every mother are worried for their children." Naruto continued after thinking about it.

He stopped, thought again. He wanted to choose the right words.

"Maybe that ..."

Naruto looked at their intertwined fingers. Hinata released her hold. He looked at her and saw she was now sleeping. She was so tired. Since the beginning of the evening, Hinata was fighting the sleep but after being reassure by Naruto, she relaxed and fell asleep.

Naruto slowly rolled her towards him. Now face to face with her, he took her in his embrasse and put his chin on the top on her head. She seemed so fragile.

 _"I'm here now."_  he thought.

He was home. It was time for his wife to rest. 


	27. 699.9 (part 5)

Naruto did not had a good night sleep. Despite having Hinata was next to him, he couldn't stop his thoughts which tortured him in the night. He had to talk to her, it was the only way to calm down. Together they will think about the problem and found a solution.

He did nothing wrong but strangely enough, he wasn't proud of himself to talk about it. He was scared of disappoint her. To going back on his words.

 _"How can I tell her? How can I explain it to her?"_  he thought

He turned towards her. Because of his stare, Hinata opened slowly her eyes. His blue eyes in front of her seemed deeper than usual.

"Na ... Naruto-kun?"

"Hinata? Sorry I didn't mean to wake you up."

She caressed his frown then her hand fell on his cheek and caressed it as well. She felt that something was bothering him.

Naruto open his mouth countless of times before close it for good.

"Do you want to say something?" Hinata asked to start the conversation for him.

"Well ... it's ... uh ..."

Naruto paused. He stared at Hinata before rolling on his back, sighed and continued.

"I was asked on this mission because Kakashi-sensei ... no actually it was the council of the Daiymo ... yes it's them ... the council of the Dayimo chose me to become the Nanadaime Hokage.

Hinata rose on her elbows for see Naruto.

"Oh Naruto-kun ... it's ... it's amazing! I'm so happy for you ...

She stopped when she saw Naruto's teeth biting his lip.

"What's wrong?"

"I think ... I think I'll ask them to postpone the nomination or maybe, I think I won't accept it ..."

Hinata looked at him, speechless. Did she heard correctly?

"But ... But no ... Why? Naruto ..."

"I saw you Hinata." he added now looking at her.

Hinata didn't understand.

"What? I ..."

"As soon as I arrived yesterday, I was you tired face. Then while we were having diner, you nearly fell asleep, twice. In the bathroom, I saw you touch your forehead. Since Boruto's birth, I only took short missions. It's been a while that I wasn't gone for so long. You had to take care of the children alone and I know damn well that they're not easy everyday. I promised to you that we'll be parents together. So I'll ask to postpone the nomination and once Himawari is at the academy I'll accept it. It'll be easier because you won't have the children during the day. And if they refuse ... well I'm ready to take the risk to never ...

Suddenly, Hinata kissed him to stop his monologue. This time, it's Naruto who didn't understand what she was doing.

"Naruto-kun, I won't allow you to give up on your dream."

"Damn it, Hinata. I, won't allow you to give up on your dream either."

She frowned.

"You did your best all your life to become a ninja, to follow your own path. I won't force you to drop everything and to stay at home."

"You're wrong, Naruto-kun." she murmured. "I have a new dream now. I want to take care of my family. You're a part of my family and I love you. I don't want you to live with regrets. I want you to achieve your dream. You have to accept. For me, for the children who admire you but also for you."

Naruto felt his heart beating hard against his chest. Hinata cupped his face for their eyes to meet.

"You are so close to success, you can not give up now."

Everything started to spin around Naruto. He was overthinking again. He was scared to disappoint Hinata asking her to say home but it was the opposite. He felt that if he quitted, she will be even more disappointed of him. She wanted him to be happy.

Naruto pulled Hinata in his embrasse and put his face against her neck.

"Hinata, thank you."

She smiled, caressed his hair and brought him closer.

"I'm so proud of you, Naruto-kun."

Suddenly, their bedroom door opened and a blonde head appeared.

"Boruto! What are you doing here?" Hinata asked.

She was the first one to see their son. Naruto turned towards the door.

"We wanted to see if you were awake and if tou-chan wasn't messing with kaa-chan." Boruto said looking at his dad.

"Me? ..."

"And because I'm hungry!"

Himawari's head appeared too.

"Hima! You're on my feet."

"Because you didn't leave me any space."

"You'd could asked. I'd have step aside a bit. And then, you didn't follow the plan."

After moving away from Naruto, Hinata removed the blanket. Boruto and Himawari stared at her.

"Come on." Naruto said.

No need to say it twice. The two children ran to their parents. They climbed onto the bed, overexcited. Himawari jumped on Naruto while Boruto was jumping on the bed. Naruto sighed and cought Boruto's collar to put him down between them then Hinata pulled him close to her. Her son started to wiggle, shouting that he wasn't a baby anymore.

"You don't want to stay with me?" Hinata asked with a sad voice.

"I do want to stay with you kaa-chan." Boruto quickly said and wrapped his arms around her.

Naruto and Himawari were laughing quietly because of Hinata strategy. Once they were all laying, they pulled the blanket over everyone bodies.

"Don't squeeze me!" Boruto shouted.

"Stop, onii-chan." Himawari demanded, laughing and squeezing him even more.

Boruto smiled, a shyly blush on his cheeks. 

Naruto reached out for Hinata hand which was on top of the blanket. As soon as they fingers met, Hinata looked at him. His gaze gave her shivers but warmed her heart too. The only thing she could see was love.

Naruto never thought that he could live this type of happy moment. He never thought he could have found love. He never thought he could have a family. But now, he had both, thanks to Hinata who never doubted him.

He tightened his embrasse around the three members of his little family, ready to protect them no matter what. 


	28. The end

Hello everybody !

Yes, yes, you read correctly, it's the end ! 

I just wanted to thank everyone who read it despite my terrible English haha, you're the best. 

This story is for all my nice English followers who took time to follow me (a normal French girl who loves Naruto and Hinata)

I'll mention [CrankyCaseD](https://www.wattpad.com/user/CrankyCaseD) because I translated this story for him in the first place and for [LizzyBaer24](https://www.wattpad.com/user/LizzyBaer24) because I think she wanted to read what kind of NaruHina story a French girl can write haha. 

Well done you survived both of you (I hope haha)

I won't say "see you for an other translation" because this one took a lot out of me and I don't think I'll do that even again haha. At least not with this horrible English I'll go improve it and then I'll think about translate one of my books. I might even come back on this one for correct all the bad mistakes I made. 

Anyway !

I kinda want to know if you enjoy this short NaruHina fanfiction haha I spent so many hours on those chapters. 

Hope to see you around. Have a nice day, 

Chloe.

 


End file.
